Махабхарата. Книги 16-18. Маусалапарва. Махапрастханикапарва. Сваргаароханапарва
КОММЕНТАРИЙ Маусала-парва Минуло тридцать шесть лет – по замечанию Я. В. Василькова, в древнеиндийском эпосе и в более позднем индийском фольклоре очень часто продолжительность больших отрезков времени обозначается двенадцатилетием или дается в числах, кратных 12-ти 36 в данном стихе = 12 умножить на 3, что связано, по-видимому, с двенадцатилетней цикличностью определенных ритуалов (21, с. 212). У древних индийцев была сильна вера в приметы, добрые и худые. Так, кроме тех, которые упомянуты в тексте, можно назвать: увидеть луну в четвертый день новолуния – значит поссориться, услышать рев слонихи при начале путешествия означает несчастье, падение гирлянды или цветка с изображения божества означает успех и т. д. Задули ветры и знойные песчаные бури vAtAz ca nirghAtA rUkSAH zarkaravarSiNaH – у Б. Л. Смирнова: «Срывались буйные ветры – суховеи или несущие грозовые тучи», а у М. К. Гангули: «Winds, dry and strong, and showering gravels». постоянно было закрыто облаками kabandhaiH samadRzyate – М. К. Гангули переводит: «seemed to be crossed by headless trunks». Слово kabandha может переводиться и как «труп», и как «облако». Вришни vRSNi – название общины или рода ядавов, где, согласно преданиям, родился Кришна. Название этого рода происходит от имени Вришни, потомка Яду. Вришни принадлежал к Лунной династии и был предком Кришны. сын Панду pANDavaH – здесь Юдхиштхира. вследствие проклятия брахмана brahma-daNDa-balAt – в индуистской мифологии очень велика вера в силу сказанного слова, особенно проклятия, действие которого избежать нельзя. носящего лук Шарнгу – т. е. Кришны. Шарнга –«роговой» – название лука Кришны. Печальные, растерянные пандавы сидели вместе hatasaMkalpAH pANDavAH samupavizan – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «Их охватило уныние, радости сердца померкли». андхаки вместе с вришниями // И бходжами… - эти роды, а также неупомянутые здесь куккуры составляли племя ядавов, населявшее Двараку. побуждаемые Временем kAla-coditAH – в индийской мифологии время – Кала – персонифицировано в виде отдельного божества. «Майтри-упанишада» называет Калу «великим океаном творений», из которого проистекают все существа, достигают роста, а затем в нем исчезают 14 – 16. В эпосе Кала рассматривается, с одной стороны, как самостоятельное божество Мбх, 12, 19, 31, а с другой – как ипостась Ямы или Шивы. Кала представляется неким чудовищем, поглощающим и губящим человеческие существования. В этой связи Кала идентифицируется с Судьбой Дайва. Время также носит не линейный, а циклический характер концепцию вечного возвращения Ф. Ницще. Я. В. Васильков считает, что учение о Времени калавада было одной из составных частей героико-эпического мировоззрения индоариев, которое он противопоставляет учению о карме, сансаре и мокше, которые возникли позднее и были искусственно привнесены в Махабхарату (21, с. 142). П. А. Гринцер указывает на то, что в Махабхарате наличествует два слоя: героический ранний и дидактический поздний, включающий религиозные, философские, этические и правовые представления и концепции (8, с. 297). И если калавада относится к первому слою, то теория кармы и сансары – ко второму. Дварака – стольный город Кришны, воздвигнутый им на острове в качестве твердыни, служившей защитой от постоянных нападений царя Джарасандхи. Считается, что древняя Дварака находилась близ Мадхупура, в 153 км к югу востоку от нынешней Двараки в Катхияваре на побережье Гуджарата, близ горы Гирнар около Джунагара. подталкиваемые жезлом Судьбы daiva-daNDa-nipIDitaH – М. К. Гангули переводит: «afflicted by the rod of chastisement wielded by the deities». По мнению академика Б. Л. Смирнова, понятие Дайва судьба в индийской философии не носит фаталистического характера и не соответствует понятию мойра древних греков. Мойра, как он указывает, неумолимая и слепая сила, которой подвластны и боги. Дайва же является частной модификацией кармы, индивидуальной кармой, вытекающей из совершенных деяний, а следовательно, справедливой, а не слепой силой. Однако, с моей точки зрения, Б. Л. Смирнов ошибается, ибо он рассматривается в данном случае мировоззрение Махабхараты как нечто застывшее, без учета его исторического развития. Более правильной мне представляется точка зрения Я. В. Василькова, который, напротив, противопоставляет фаталистическую концепцию Дайвы, присущую эпосу, концепции кармы, которая, как он считает, является более поздним явлением. См. также примеч. 13. УНИЧТОЖИТЕ СВОЙ РОД ЦЕЛИКОМ ЗА ИСКЛЮЧЕНИЕМ БАЛА РАМЫ И ДЖАНАРДАНЫ. К ОКЕАНУ ОТПРАВИТСЯ ПЛУГОНОСЕЦ И ТАМ ОСТАВИТ СВОЁ ТЕЛО, // А ОХОТНИК ДЖАРА ПОРАЗИТ СТРЕЛОЙ ВЕЛИКОГО ДУХОМ КРИШНУ, ВОЗЛЕЖАЩЕГО НА ЗЕМЛЕ». – ТАК И ПРОИЗОШЛО, СМ. НИЖЕ ПО ТЕКСТУ. ведающий о конце рода… - anta-jGa – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «знающий конец вещей», а М. К. Гангули: «acquanted with what the end of his race would be». удалился во дворец. - Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «…в свой кремль удалился». т. е. Уграсене. Уграсена, или Ахука, двоюродный дед Кришны, и Васудева, отец Кришны, также считались царями в Двараке. Никто из горожан не должен делать хмельных напитков- Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «варить пиво». В подлиннике же названа сура surA, различные сорта которой изготовлялись из разных продуктов. Сура была, видимо, довольно крепким напитком, производившимся путем дистилляции, и она была знакома индийцам начиная с 5 века до н. э. Употребление суры порицается в шастрах, однако эпос постоянно говорит о пристрастии к этому напитку племени, к которому принадлежал Кришна, ядавов. Время обходило дома постоянно – см. примеч. 11. Белые птицы с красными ногами… - в индийской цветовой символике белый и красный цвета, особенно их сочетание, символизируют траур, отсюда краснолапые птицы выступают как вестники приближающийся смерти. Обманывали- Б. Л. Смирнов дает перевод: «изменяли», а М. К. Гангули: «deceived». Налево – т. е. в южную сторону, к обители бога смерти Ямы. Не было видимо людьми, закрытое облаками – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: « …не раз виднелись в облаках мужские трупы». Вновь и вновь лунные дома были поражаемы планетами, // И никто не мог увидеть своего дома. – Б. Л, Смирнов переводит не совсем точно: «Созвездия планетами поражались одно за другим, так что никто восходящей звезды не мог видеть». Индийские астрологи разбили эклиптику на 27 лунных домов - созвездий накшатр. Каждый из них является дневным и ночным домом семи планет. Каждая из планет сильна в своем доме в зависимости от своих свойств и свойств лучей других планет: лучи определяются расстоянием между двумя точками эклиптики, выраженным в градусах дуги вписанного квадрата, и кратные им расцениваются как неблагоприятные, а дуги вписанного треугольника и кратные как благоприятные. Лунным домом или созвездием каждого человека именуется то созвездие, которое восходило во время его рождения учетом градусов и даже минут. В шлоке говорится, что никто не мог видеть того созвездия, под которым он родился, что и предвещало неизбежную гибель. Когда звучала Панчаджанья в городе вришниев и андхаков, // Сбежавшиеся со всех сторон ослы ревели страшными голосами – Панчаджанья – боевая раковина Кришны, носящая название по имени ее прежнего владельца – демона Панчаджаны, убитого Кришной. Звуки раковины являются благоприятным предзнаменованием, а рев осла – неблагоприятным, при этом неблагоприятный звук заглушал благоприятный. свершившуюся превратность Времени kAlaparyayam – «превратность времени» kAla-paryaya - многократно встречающиеся в Махабхарате выражение, которое, в основном используется для того, чтобы подчеркнуть и объяснить факт резкого переход, смены того или иного явления на противоположное. По мнению Я. В. Василькова, им представлена одна из главных идей древнеиндийского эпического мировоззрения: идея всесилия Судьбы daiva, одним из проявлений которой является олицетворенное циклическое время kAla. См. примеч. 11. Раху снова превратил четырнадцатый день цикла в пятнадцатый - как объясняет Б. Л. Смирнов, древние индийцы хорошо знали, что лунные сутки короче солнечных, а потому должно возникать несоответствие в счете, так что Луна за одни лунные сутки изменяет свой вид больше, чем полагалось за это время по солнечному счету, и конец тринадцатого дня Луны заканчивается до конца солнечных суток, так что полнолуние наступает в те же солнечные сутки, в которые закончился тринадцатый год луны. Все эти моменты зависят от положения верхнего и нижнего угла эклиптики, определяющих возможность затмения Солнца узел и Луны угол. Изменение узлов относительно эклиптики совершалось в определенное время. Сочетание трех лунных дней в одних солнечных сутках считалось неблагоприятным предзнаменованием. Его цикл составляет тридцать шесть лет, то есть срок, определенный проклятием Гандхари, см. примеч. 1, 28. Что предрекла терзаемая скорбью по сыновьям Гандхари, чьи родичи были убиты, // Страдающая, тому и настало время случиться. – после битвы на Курукшетре Гандхари обвинила Кришну в том, что он своим попустительством способствовал междуусобной бойне и предсказала, что через тридцать шесть лет он сам станет убийцей собственных родственников, а потом, блуждая в лесу, примет смерть непочтенным образом. На это Кришна ответил, что ядавов никто не в силах одолеть, только они сами могут погубить друг друга 25, 36 – 42. Должно быть совершено вами паломничество к морю… - Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «.. идите на берег океана совершать омовенье». быки среди мужей puruSaRSabhAH – чрезвычайно употребимая в древнеиндийском эпосе «животная метафора», по всей вероятности мифологического происхождения. Аналогию представляет употребление шумерского «гуд» в значении «герой», «богатырь» и такое же употребление со значением «бык» в эпических традициях тюркских и монгольских народов, где можно проследить связь этого явления с мифологией шаманизма. В наиболее древних памятниках мирового эпоса герои сами обладают способностью превращаться в быков. Женщинам Двараки снилось svapneSu – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит иначе: «Когда женщины спали…», а М. К. Гангули: «At that time the Vrishni ladies dreamt…» священные шнуры – ношение священного шнура было отличительным признаком дваждырожденных – членов трех высших варн кшатриев и вайшьев. Надевание священного шнура было центральным моментом упанаяны – посвящения, после которого дваждырожденный вступал в период ученичества брахмачарья. местах совершения агнихотр – агнихотра – ежедневный обряд возлияния коровьего молока в огонь, совершаемый на утренней и вечерней заре. Диск Кришны с алмазной ступицей, подаренный Агни … - Б. Л. Смирнов дает перевод: «с алмазным пупом». Это диск Сударшана, любимое оружие Кришны, который был подарен ему богом огня Агни для того, чтобы Кришна помог ему пожрать лес Кхандаву, см. примеч. на глазах у Даруки – Дарука был возничим Кришны. Знамёна изображением пальмиры и супарны… - пальмира flabeliformis – род высокой пальмы, другое название тала. Супарны – мифические птицы с человеческой головой, подобия ваханы животного Вишну – Гаруды, появляются главным образом на полях сражений вместе с другими чудовищами, когда действует волшебное оружие. мясо и опьяняющие напитки… - несмотря на то, что в шастрах содержатся многочисленные осуждения употребления в пищу мяса и алкогольных напитков, эпос свидетельствует о том, что индийцы того времени вовсе их не чурались. Об этом см. также примеч. 18. Прабхаса – то же, что и Прабхаса-Патан, расположен на южном побережье Саураштры, совр. Сомнатх на полуострове Катхиавар, ныне известная святыня кришнаитов. Сарасвати впадает в море близ этого места. Как было приказано, разбившись по кланам yathAgRhaM – М. К. Гангули переводит: «… each in the temporary habitation that was assign to them». Клан, у индусов называемый готра, составляет несколько родственных семей. Обезьянам – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «лесным человекам». смешав её с сурой. – букв. «наполненную запахом суры» surAgandhasamanvitam. Сура – хмельной напиток, о ней см. примеч. 18. Б. Л. Смирнов переводит слово «сура» в данном случае как пальмовая водка. То, что ядавы отдали пищу, предназначенную для брахманов, обезьянам, смешав ее с хмельным напитком, должно свидетельствовать о высшей степени их деградации. под звуки сотен турий – турья – музыкальный инструмент, возможно, духовой горна. Бала рама пил – склонность к неумеренным возлияниям является в эпосе и пуранах постоянной характеристикой Баларамы. «ЧТО ЭТО ЗА КШАТРИЙ, КОТОРЫЙ УБИВАЕТ СПЯЩИХ // НЕ ПРОСТЯТ ЯДАВЫ ТЕБЕ, СЫНУ ХРИДИКЕ ТО, ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ». – ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК ВОЙСКО КАУРАВОВ БЫЛО РАЗГРОМЛЕНО И ИЗ НЕГО В ЖИВЫХ ОСТАЛОСЬ ТОЛЬКО ТРОЕ ЧЕЛОВЕК: АШВАТТХАМАН, КРИПА И КРИТАВАРМАН, ЭТИ ТРОЕ ПРОБРАЛИСЬ В ЛАГЕРЬ ПАНДАВОВ И УСТРОИЛИ РЕЗНЮ, ПЕРЕБИВ ВСЕХ НАХОДИВЩИХСЯ ТАМ ВОИНОВ. УЦЕЛЕЛИ ТОЛЬКО ПЯТЬ БРАТЬЕВ-ПАНДАВОВ, КРИШНА И САТЬЯКИ, КОТОРЫЕ В ЭТО ВРЕМЯ ОТСУТСТВОВАЛИ. ОДНАКО КОДЕКС ВОИНСКОЙ ЧЕСТИ ЗАПРЕЩАЕТ НАПАДАТЬ НА СПЯЩИХ И БЕЗОРУЖНЫХ, И ПОЭТОМУ САТЬЯКИ УПРЕКАЕТ КРИТАВАРМАНА В БЕСЧЕСТНОМ ПОСТУПКЕ. «ЗАСТИГНУТОГО ВРАСПЛОХ, ПЬЯНОГО, БЕЗУМНОГО, СПЯЩЕГО, РЕБЕНКА, ЖЕНЩИНУ, СЛАБОУМНОГО, СДАВШЕГОСЯ, ОСТАВШЕГОСЯ БЕЗ КОЛЕСНИЦЫ, ИСПУГАННОГО ВРАГА НЕ УБЬЕТ ЗНАЮЩИЙ ДХАРМУ» 1, 7, 36. ОПИСАНИЮ ЭТОГО СОБЫТИЯ ПОСВЯЩЕНА ДЕСЯТАЯ КНИГА МАХАБХАРАТЫ – «САУПТИКА-ПАРВА» ИЗБИЕНИИ СПЯЩИХ». «А КАК БХУРИШРАВАС, ЧЬЯ ПРАВАЯ РУКА БЫЛА ОТРУБЛЕНА В БИТВЕ, ДАВШИЙ ОБЕТ ПРАЯ, // ПАЛ ВСЛЕДСТВИЕ ЗЛОДЕЙСКОГО УБИЙСТВА, СОВЕРШЕННОГО ТОБОЙ, О ГЕРОЙ? - ВО ВРЕМЯ ЕДИНОБОРСТВА БХУРИШРАВАСА И САТЬЯКИ АРДЖУНА ПО НАУЩЕНИЮ КРИШНЫ ВМЕШАЛСЯ И ОТСЕК БХУРИШРАВАСУ ПРАВУЮ РУКУ СТРЕЛОЙ ЯВЛЯЛОСЬ НАРУШЕНИЕМ ПРАВИЛ ЧЕСТНОГО ПОЕДИНКА. А КОГДА БХУРИШРАВАС СЕЛ НА ЗЕМЛЮ И ДАЛ ОБЕТ ПРАЯ СПОСОБ ОСВОБОЖДЕНИЯ ДУШИ ОТ ТЕЛА ПОСРЕДСТВОМ ЙОГИ, САТЬЯКИ ПОДСКОЧИЛ К НЕМУ И УДАРОМ МЕЧА СНЕС ГОЛОВУ ТАКЖЕ ЯВЛЯЛОСЬ НАРУШЕНИЕМ КОДЕКСА КШАТРИЙСКОЙ ЧЕСТИ 7, 118, 31 – 36. ТЕПЕРЬ КРИТАВАРМАН НАПОМИНАЕТ ОБ ЭТОМ САТЬЯКИ: «МОЛ, У ТЕБЯ САМОГО РЫЛЬЦО В ПУШКУ». Услышав его слова, Кришна, губитель вражеских героев, // Бросил Критавармана сердитый взгляд, полный гнева – Кришна был рассержен, потому что сам в этой истории сыграл неблаговидную роль. О драгоценном камне Сьямантаке, который был отобран Критаварманом у Сатраджита - чудесный камень Сьямантака был подарен царь Сатраджиту богом Солнца Сурьей. Но уже после того, как Кришна женился на его дочери Сатьябхаме, ядавы, включая Критавармана и Акруру, убили Сатраджита, а Сьямантака перешел в собственность Кришны. Услышав это, к Кешаве подошла тогда рыдающая // Сатьябхама – понятно, что Сатьябхаме неприятно было вновь услышать о событиях, связанных с гибелью ее отца. Вслед за пятью сыновьями Драупади, Дхриштадьюмной и Шикхандином – эти герои погибли во время ночного разгрома лагеря пандавов, устроенного Ашваттхаманом, Крипой и Критаварманом. КОТОРЫЙ ВО ВРЕМЯ СНА УБИЛ ТЕХ ГЕРОЕВ, Грешный Критаварман, при помощи сына Дроны… - об этом см. примеч. 44. Сын Дроны – Ашваттхаман, мстивший за отца, убитого Дхриштадьюмной. внука Шини – т. е. Сатьяки. сын Рукмини – Прадьюмна, бывший первенцем Кришны от Рукмини. РАДОСТЬ РОДА ЯДУ – КРИШНА. Эрака- вид травы со смягчающими и разжижающими свойствами. становилась подобной ваджре – Ваджра – громовое оружие Индры. носящий Шарнгу, диск и палицу – лук Шарнга примеч. 8, диск и палица – атрибуты Кришны. Поищи же, где находится Бала рама … - Б. Л. Смирнов дает перевод: «Теперь следуй путем Рамы». Проклятого брахманом, сразила огромная железная палица, привязанная к деревянной колотушке охотника нанесшая удар сама по себе. avadhIn mahad vai kUTe yuktam musalaM lubdhakasya – стих этот труден для понимания. Из текста неясно, что это был за охотник, и откуда он взялся. Обычно объясняют, что Бабхру был единственным выжившим из присутствовавших в Прабхасе ядавов, но и он должен был погибнуть вследствие проклятия, так как своей судьбы избежать нельзя. Дваравати – то же самое, что и Дварака. головой коснулся стоп – выражение высшей формы почтения. великого змея, исходившего из уст его – это змей Шеша, или Ананта, который служит ложем Вишну, и воплощением которого являлся Баларама. божественные змеи – это змеи наги, обитающие в подземелье и стерегущие несметные сокровища. почтили его предложением аргхьи, падьи и жертвами… - согласно правилам приема гостя, излагаемым в грихьясутрах, встречающая сторона должна была непременно предоставить: 1. Подстилку для сидения виштара из травы, 2. Воду для омовения ног падья, 3. «почетную воду» аргхья, 4. Воду для полоскания рта ачамания и 5. Медовую смесь мадхупарка. знающий путь всех существ sarva-gatayo - М. К. Гангули переводит: «acquanted with the end of all things». обладающий божественным зрением divya-dRSTiH – «божественное зрение» - это способность ясновидения, обретаемая подвижничеством или даруемая богами. Классические тексты числят ее среди сиддхи – паранормальных способностей, открывавшихся на высших ступенях йоги. что было сказано ему прежде Гандхари – см. примеч. 28. вспоминал слова Дурвасаса, которые тот сказал при натирании тела остатками паяса… - когда Кришна был еще младенцем, Дурвасас обтер его тело остатками паяса и сделал его таким образом неуязвимым, и лишь на левую пятку не хватило этого молока – ср. с Ахиллом. Паяс – считается молочным блюдом богов. Готовится из риса и молока. Ради охраны трёх миров – то есть небес, земли и подземного мира. Основной функцией Вишну и Кришны как его воплощения является именно поддержание миропорядка. исполнения слов Атрейи – то есть Дурвасаса, который происходил из рода мудреца Атри. многорукого человека, облачённого в жёлтые одежды… - Вишну в индуистской мифологии имеет четыре руки и носит одежды желтого цвета. Бхагаван Нараяна, обладающий ужасающей мощью, великий и вечный… - имя Нараяна в эпосе служит одним из имен Вишну. Так как Махабхарата это, в целом, вишнуитское произведение, Вишну в нем наделяется атрибутами верховного божества. наполняя сиянием небо и землю – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «…озарив небо своей красотой». своего неизмеримого мира svaM aprameyam –мир Вишну называется Голока «коровий мир». Характеристики Вишну и его мира, отличные от характеристик других богов, подчеркивают его космическую и временную беспредельность. Пурухута – «много призываемый», имя Индры. у них – т. е. у своих братьев. подобную женщине, чей муж умер iva stryam - распространенное в традиционной индийской литературе сравнение. У индусов вдова – всеми презираемое и избегаемое существо. Шестнадцать тысяч жён было у Васудевы … - Васудева здесь с долгим а в первом слоге – Кришна, сын Васудевы. Если быть точным, то у Кришны-Васудевы было шестнадцать тысяч сто восемь жен, главной из которых была Рукмини. Обладая чудесной способностью пребывать одновременно со всеми женами, Кришна произвел многочисленное потомство. потомок рода Куру – Арджуна. Шайвала – водяное растение Bluxa octandra. Такое сравнение, называемое распространенным, характерно для эпоса. Другой пример – Мбх, 4, 56, 5 – 6. Б. Л. Смирнов называет его натянутым. Перегороженная сетями Времени kAlapAzagrAhAm – Б. Л. Смирнов дает перевод: «перегороженную тенетами Калы». подобно реке Вайтарани vaitaraNIm iva – согласно преданию, мифическая река смерти Вайтарани протекает в аду. Иногда она отождествляется с рекой того же названия, отделяющей юг Деканского полуострова от центральной его части. подобно красавице ранней весной zizire yathA – распространенное в традиционной индийской литературе сравнение. Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «как лотос зимою». супруг Кришны - Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «молодушек Кришны». дядю по матери – Васудева [ с коротким а в первом слоге] был отцом Кришны и братом Кунти, матери Арджуны. потомок Бхараты – Джанамеджая. пожелал обнюхать голову – традиционная форма изъявления нежных чувств, состоящая в том, что один из встречающихся прижимал голову другого к своей груди и вдыхал ее запах. Те оба ответственны за гибель вришниев… - имеется в виду то, что Ююдхана Сатьяки и Прадьюмна затеяли ссору с Критаварманом, с которой фактически и началось побоище в Прабхасе. ГОСПОДИН МИРА, КОТОРЫЙ, НА КЕШИНА И КАНСУ НАПАЛ И ОБОИХ УБИЛ, О ПАРТХА, И ГОРДОГО СВОЕЙ СИЛОЙ // НИШАДЦА ЭКАЛАВЬЮ, ЦАРЕЙ КАЛИНГИ, МАГАДХИ, Гандхары и царя Каши и царей Мару Марвара, и царей // Восточных, южных и горных стран победил… - идет перечисление подвигов Кришны, призванное подчеркнуть его могущество. Кешин – это демон, принявший облик жеребца и намеривавшийся уничтожить Кришну, однако он сам был уничтожен им. Канса – враждовавший с Кришной царь Матхуры, воплощение асуры Каланеми, пал от руки Кришны. Нишадцы – название североиндийских аборигенных племен, чуждых индоариям и их культуре. Экалавья – сын нишадского царя Хираньядхануса, могучий воин и искусный стрелок из лука. Обучаясь военному искусству у Дроны, он стал серьезным соперником Арджуны. Чтобы помешать его соперничеству, Дрона потребовал у него взамен платы за обучение большой палец правой руки. Хотя Экалавья и потерял первенство, лишившись пальца, он все равно оставался грозным соперником Арджуны в битве на Курукшетре. Поэтому он и был убит Кришной на головном участке битвы 10, 156, 20. Магадха – страна, располагавшаяся на территории современного Южного Бихара. Царь Магадхи Джарасандха долгое время воевал с ядавами, так как две его дочери были вдовами Кансы. Был убит Бхимасеной. Калинга – страна, находившаяся на территории Ориссы. Гандхара – на территории северного Пенджаба. Каши название Варанаси – город и страна в долине Ганга. Мару, или Мервар – располагалась в долине Инда. Ее царем был Джаядратха, убитый Арджуной в битве на Курукшетре. Цари всех этих стран долгое время безуспешно воевали с ядавами в союзе с Джарасандхой. И по-другому иначе действовать не пожелал… - Васудева сетует, что его сын Кришна, будучи очень могущественным, мог изменить ход событий, однако не пожелал вмешиваться. ТВОЙ ВНУК, О МУЧИТЕЛЬ НЕДРУГОВ, Ашваттхаманом погубленный, был возвращён жизни его силой – после ночного разгрома лагеря пандавов, устроенного Ашваттхаманом, Крипой и Критаварманом, Ашваттхаман, опасаясь мести преследовавших его пятерых братьев-пандавов, применил мистическое оружие айшика, которое поразило нерожденных младенцев во чревах жен пандавов, и среди них Парикшита, находившегося во чреве Уттары, невестки Арджуны, супруги его сына Абхиманью. Однако Кришна своей магической силой защитил еще нерожденного младенца, который выжил и продолжил род Куру. Ашваттхамана же Кришна проклял, обрекя его три тысячи лет скитаться по земле с Агасфером – «вечным жидом». 10, 10 – 18. Знай же, что тот, кто есть я, является Арджуной, а тот, кто Арджуна, есть я. ham tam arjunaM viddhi yo rjunaH sohameva tu – согласно преданию, Кришна связан с Арджуной не только как его друг и шурин, оба они являются воплощениями на земле двух великих мудрецов Нары-Нараяны, которые всегда выступают вместе и в свою очередь, являются воплощением Вишну. Позднейший вишнуизм уподобляет связь Кришны с Арджуной связи бога с его энергией шакти, олицетворяемой в образе богини. Определённо, что существует время для ухода из мира царя. // Знай же, что это время настало для нас – то есть время перехода из ашрама грихастха в ашрам ванапрастха. в Судхарму, зал для собраний ядавов – Судхарма, иначе называемый «чертогом благих решений», был по просьбе Кришны дарован ему Индрой. В нем вожди ядавов собирались на совет. Асана – сиденье. ушёл высочайшим путём gatim uttamAm – «метафора смерти» как высшего пути, имеет тот же смысл, что и удалиться на небеса. Распутивши волосы, сбросивши украшения и венки, // Ударяя руками о грудь, жалобно причитали женщины. – традиционные знаки траура в Древней Индии. Деваки, Бхадра, Рохини и Мадира – супруги Васудевы, отца Кришны. Из них Деваки – мать Кришны, а Рохини – мать Баларамы. на запряжённой людьми - согласно некоторым авторитетам, тело покойника к месту кремации должно доставляться на повозке, запряженной старыми шудрами (30, с. 197). пышно убранной – Б. Л. Смирнов дает перевод, ссылаясь на БПС: «тросниковой». М. К. Гангули переводит: «costly». Частое повторение матронимического имени Арджуны подчеркивает его родство с вришниями по материнской линии. Ашвамедха – жертвоприношение коня, производилось могущественными царями. Представлял собой комбинацию животного жертвоприношения с другими видами, включая возлияние сомы в огонь. Богини devyaH – богиня – обычное в эпосе обозначение царицы. И тысячи женщин и дев окружали его. – по замечанию Р. Б. Пандея, в древности женщины также принимали участие в похоронной процессии, в знак траура с распущенными волосами. Но потом этот обычай исчез (30, с. 197). На кучу дров для погребального костра – основным видом погребения у индусов всегда была кремация. Взошли тогда его четыре супруги-красавицы… - то есть взошли на погребальный костер мужа и совершить самосожжение, называемое сати. Обычай сати восходит, видимо, к глубокой древности и связан с практикой аборигенных племен. В ведической литературе ссылки на него единичны, а в эпосе сати совершают супруги знатных кшатриев. Позднее он широко распространился в индийском обществе, но был запрещен англичанами в 1829 году. сын Панду – Арджуна. Сандал – вечнозеленое дерево Santalum album. Его используют для изготовления благовоний и различных изделий. Пение гимнов Самаведы – Самаведа, веда напевов, является одной из четырех Вед, включает собрание преимущественно ригведийских гимнов, к текстам которых, снабженных нотацией, обращались жрецы-удгатары для исполнения их обязанности – пения гимнов во время совершения различных обрядов. рыдание женщин – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «возгласы скорбящего народа». обряд возлияния воды – один из элементов похорон, следовавший за кремацией тела покойника. Он совершался различным способом. Согласно одному источнику, все родственники покойного до седьмого или десятого колена совершают омовение в ближайшем водоеме и произносят молитву Праджапати. Совершая омовение, они имеют на себе только одно одеяние и священный шнур через правое плечо. Многие источники содержат предписание, чтобы волосы были распущены и тело посыпано пылью. Участники церемонии с лицом, обращенным к югу, погружаются в воду и, называя умершего по имени, совершают возлияние пригоршней воды. Потом они выходят из воды и надевают сухую одежду. Этот обряд имеет целью дать усопшему новое тело. в честь великого духом – т. е. в честь Васудевы. ждал благоприятного времени cakAra ha – обряды, согласно шастрам, должно совершать не во всякое время, но лишь в благоприятное с точки зрения астрологии. шудры, обладатели великого богатства – Б. Л. Смирнов считает это перевод абсурдным, ведь шудры были представителями низшей варны и дает свой, надуманный: «их богатый тащили шудры». Но М.К. Гангули точно следует тексту: «wealthy». Шестнадцать тысяч супруг Васудевы – см. примеч. по замечанию Г. Ф. Ильина, автор здесь не претендует на точность цифр. Просто он хочет сказать, что вдов погибших героев было очень много (14, с. 126). макары – морские чудовища, иногда отождествляемые с акулами, крокодилами или дельфинами. восклицая: «О, судьба!» iti bruvan – см. примеч. 13. Пятиречье paJcanAda– здесь тиртха паломничества на Курукшетре, которую не следует путать с Пятиречьем – Пенджабом, междуречьем пяти крупных притоков Инда: Джелама, Чинаба, Рави, Биаса и Сатледжа. Абхиры – дикое скотоводческое племя, обитавшее в юго-восточной части современного штата Гуджарат около устья Нармады. Дасью – на санскрите dasyu варвар, разбойник. Гандива – букв. «носящий имя носорога»,т. е. издающий низкий и глубокий звук, подобный реву носорога. Название лука Арджуны. Некогда Сома даровал этот лук Варуне, Варуна подарил его Агни, а последний дал его в дар Арджуне за услугу, оказанную им Агни при сожжении леса Кхандава, см. примеч. 184. не смог вспомнить его вызывающих… - в индийском эпосе описывается много видов оружия, используемого с помощью заклинаний. могущественного божественного оружия – Арджуна обладал знанием заклинаний различного магического оружия, сообщенных ему разными богами. Например, Шива даровал ему оружие раудра или пашупата, называемое также «брахмаширас» Брахмы, которое «способно выжечь всю вселенную» и которое можно направлять «мыслью, взглядом, словом или при помощи лука» 3, 41, 13 – 16. А находясь в мире Индры, Арджуна получил возможность «изучать любое оружие – оружие Ваю, Агни, восьмерых васу, Варуны и всех марутов, Садхьев, прародителя и гандхарвов, демонов-змеев и ракшасов, Вишну и Ниррити…» 3, 164, 28 – 30. Опустели колчаны, бывшие прежде неистощимыми – по преданию, к луку Гандива прилагались два колчана, стрелы в которых никогда не иссякали. Млеччхи – «иноземцы», «иноверцы», общее название всех варварских народов, обитавших на периферии культуры индоариев. Абхиры относились как раз именно к таким народам. Заметим, что для всякого полноценного традиционного сознания характерно противопоставление «свои – чужие»: греки и варвары, христиане и язычники, правоверные и неверные и т. д. размышлял о судьбе – см. примеч. 13. Этого не может быть cAbravit – Б. Л. Смирнов дает перевод: «Да будет так», а М. К. Гангули: «saying, he has not the power which he had before». Курукшетра – или поле Куру, названное по имени царя из Лунной династии, обширная равнина, на которой происходила великая битва пандавов и кауравов, описанная в Махабхарате. Курукшетра расположена между городами Амбала и Дели, близ Панипата. У индусов она всегда считалась священной. Город Стханишвара Тханесвар был столицей Курукшетры. Ныне Тханесвар переименован в Курукшетру. Мартикавата – название города и страны, располагавшихся близ Курукшетры. Царь бходжей – Критаварман. Шакрапрастха – то же, что и Индрапрастха, стольный город Пандавов, основанный ими на территории современного Дели. Сарасвати – древняя река, которая протекала недалеко от Курукшетры, где происходила великая битва между пандавами и кауравами. В Пенджабе имеется давно высохшее русло Сарасвати, которая, согласно преданию, не исчезла полностью, а протекает под землей и у Праяга сливается с Гангой и Ямуной Джамна. Индрапрастха – см. примеч. 132. Рукмини, Гандхари, Шайбья, Хаймавати // И богиня Джамбавати – все это любимые супруги Кришны. Богиня devI - см. примеч. 103. взошли на костёр – то есть совершили обряд сати, см. примеч. 106. сообщил ему свое имя: «Арджуна» - Б. Л. Смирнов поясняет, что Арджуна назвался не потому, что он не был знаком с Вьясой, а потому что этого требовал этикет. Был ли ты обрызган водой, смешанной с ногтями и волосами с края кувшина или одежды – Вьяса спрашивает о различных способах наведения порчи на человека. Сошёлся ли ты с женщиной, когда у неё были месячные – соитие с женщиной в период ее месячных считалось грехом не только у индусов, но и многих других народов, потому что женщина в этот период считалась нечистой. убил брахмана – т. е. совершил тягчайший грех с точки зрения индусов. См. Законы Ману, 11, 55. МУЖ, ОБЛАДАТЕЛЬ НЕИЗМЕРИМОГО ДУХА, ДЕРЖАЩИЙ РАКОВИНУ, ДИСК И ПАЛИЦУ, Четырёхрукий, облачённый в жёлтые одежды, чёрный, с глазами, как лепестки лотоса – стандартное описание внешности Вишну-Кришны в эпосе и пуранах. Который стоял впереди на моей колеснице – Кришна был возничим Арджуны во время битвы на Курукшетре. ЧЬЕЙ МОЩЬЮ УНИЧТОЖАЛИСЬ ПРЕЖДЕ ВОЙСКА НЕДРУГОВ, А потом уже я стрелами, выпущенными из Гандивы, разил их – то есть Вишну как верховное божество обрекал врагов Арджуны на смерть, и он служил лишь исполнителем божественной воли. См. цитату из Бхагавадгиты: «Поэтому восстань, достигай славы, победи врагов, насладись благоденствующим царством, ибо мной они раньше были поражены, будь лишь орудием…» 34 три мира – см. примеч. 68. полные движущегося и неподвижного sthAvara-jaGgamam – традиционный комплекс, охватывающий все существующее. Освободив землю от бремени – по преданию, некогда боги во главе с Брахмой некогда просили Вишну воплотиться на земле, чтобы избавить ее от бремени неправедных царей, которые были перевоплощенными асурами. Тогда Вишну и снизошел на землю в образе своей восьмой аватары – Кришны-Васудевы. Вместе со своим братом Баларамой, который является воплощением спутника Вишну змея Ананты, он совершил множество подвигов, убивая демонов и нечестивых правителей. достиг Кришна своей высочайшей обители – см. примеч. 74. близнецы – Накула и Сахадева, младшие пандавы, сыновья Панду и Мадри. Считалось также, что подлинными их отцами были Ашвины, так как Панду вследствие проклятия, наложенного мудрецами, не мог вступать в близость с женщиной и иметь детей. своевременный уход из мира – то есть переход из ашрама грихастхи мирских обязанностей в ашрам ванапрастхи в леса для духовного совершенствования и затем, санньясы разрыв с миром. Так разум, мощь и достойное поведение ca tejaz ca pratipattiz ca – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «Разумение, творческая сила и достижение…», а М. К. Гангули: «understanding, prowess and foresight». Случайно yadRcchayA - у М. К. Гангули: «at his pleasure». Т. е. в этом мире. ТВОЁ ОРУЖИЕ ВЫПОЛНИЛО СВОЁ ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕНИЕ И ИСЧЕЗЛО. Но когда придёт должное время, оно снова будет твоим – букв. «вновь придет в твою руку», часто повторяющийся в эпосе мотив вечного возвращения. уйти главным путём – см. примеч. 96. Нагасахвая – «город, носящий имя Слона», описательное название города Хастинапура примеч. 164, наследственной столицы кауравов, которое часто встречается в Махабхарате и Вишну-пуране. Махапрастханика-парва о побоище на палицах, произошедшем в роду вришниев и андхаков – вришнии, андхаки и другие племена, образовавшие народность ядавов, истребили друг друга в междуусобной битве, вызванной проклятием мудрецов, оскорбленных ядавами. Подробно об этом рассказывается в шестнадцатой книге Махабхараты Маусала-парва о побоище на палицах». Царь, потомок Куру – Юдхиштхира. Сосредоточил свой ум на уходе мира – см. примеч. 149. «Время пожирает все существа, о многомудрый,// И я думаю, что ты должен видеть нас петлю времени – см. примеч. 11. близнецы – см. примеч. 148. передал всё царство сыну вайшийки – Юютсу был сыном Дхритараштры от женщины из варны вайшьев Саубали. Во время битвы на Курукшетре он единственный из сыновей Дхритараштры находился на стороне пандавов. Юдхиштхира сделал его регентом до тех пор, пока Парикшит не достигнет совершеннолетия. Помазав на своё царство Парикшита – Парикшит был единственным законным наследником престола царства куру. Помазание давало право посвященному старшему из сыновей царя, в данном случае – внуку право занять престол после смерти отца или его отречения. Этот сын твоего сына – Парикшит был сыном Абхиманью, бывшего сыном Арджуны от Субхадры. Хастинапур – стольный город куру, располагавшийся на севере Ямуно-Гангского двуречья, на растоянии 56 км к северу-востоку от современного Дели. Название трактуется двояко: либо как Город слона, либо оно связывается с именем его мифического основателя – царя Хастина. сама не склоняйся помыслами к беззаконию cAdharme manaH kRthAH – Б. Л. Смирнов дает перевод: «не отклоняй свое сердце от долга», а М. К. Гангули переводит: “Never set thy heart on unrighteousness”. царь дхармы dharmarAja – устойчивое наименование Юдхиштхиры. В. И. Кальянов переводит его как «царь Справедливости», а М. К. Гангули как «the just». в честь мудрого Васудевы – здесь Кришны-Васудевы, с долгим «а» в первом слоге. своего старого дяди по матери … - то есть Васудевы Кришны, с долгим «а» в первом слоге, бывшего братом Кунти, матери Юдхиштхиры. возлияние воды – см. примеч. 111. шраддха –поминки по усопшему, которые по традиции проводятся через неделю и через месяц после смерти, а затем ежегодно в день смерти. Шраддха совершается в присутствии нечетного количества брахманов, обход огня происходит справа налево и т. д., т. е. следуют порядку, противоположному установленному для жертвоприношения, предназначавшемуся для богов. Женщин striyah – имеются в виду рабыни, использовавшиеся в домашнем хозяйстве, а также как наложницы. почтив учителя Крипу – Крипа, как и Дрона, был учителем военной науки. дав позволение удалиться горожанам и сельчанам paurajAnapadam janam - Б. Л. Смирнов переводит данное место: «… весь народ отпустил он», а М. К. Гангули: “he persuaded the people to sanction his views”. Стал размышлять только об уходе мира, и братья его также – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «И странствие стал обдумывать свое, своих братьев». Опустив священные огни в воду agnIn - Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «Окропив огни водой…», а М. К. Гангули: «cast off their sacred fires into the waters”. Имеются в виду священные огни домохозяев, с которыми они расставались, уходя в отшельничество. как некогда уходили, будучи побежденными, в игре в кости - после того как Юдхиштхира проиграл в игре в кости во второй раз, пандавы должны были удалиться в лес на двенадцать лет, а тринадцатый год провести среди людей не узнанными, узнанные же, они должны были удалиться в лес еще на двенадцать лет. дочь змея Улупи – Улупи, одна из четырех жен Арджуны, происходила из рода нагов – мифических змей-оборотней, населявших подземные миры. Погрузившись в воду, она вернулась в свой подземный мир. Манипур – город. Оставшиеся же матери mAtaraH – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «мамки», а М. К. Гангули: “Grandmothers of Pariksit”. По-моему мнению, меются в виду пожилые женщины царского двора. Сзади шла прекраснобёдрая, лотосоокая смуглянка//Драупади – по индусскому обычаю, распространенному также и среди мусульман, в дороге женщина обязательно шла вслед за мужем данном случае – мужьями, соблюдая некоторую дистанцию, но никак не рядом. океану красной воды – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «Червонному морю». Божественный лук Гандиву не оставил Дхананджая… - человек, который уходил в отшельничество, должен был расстаться со всем своим имуществом и порвать все свои мирские привязанности. Арджуна же – Дхананджая – не захотел расстаться со своим луком Гандивой, дарованным ему Агни примеч. 184, и тем самым нарушил существующее установление. сыновья Ашвинов – Накула и Сахадева, см. примеч. 184. мной был сожжён лес Кхандава// Благодаря мощи Арджуны и Нараяны – Кхандава – название леса, находившегося на западном берегу реки Ямуна Джанма. По просьбе бога огня Агни, желавшего пожрать, то есть сжечь этот лес, Кришна – Нараяна и Арджуна при помощи подареного им самим богом оружия – соответственно диска Сударшаны и лука Гандивы – убили множество демонов и змей, обитавших в том лесу, и воспрепятствовали богу Индре, ставшего на его защиту, залить возникший пожар дождевой водой. Диск-сокровище, который был у Кришны … - см. примеч. по прошествии времени он снова вернётся к нему – букв. «снова придет в его руку» - punar haste eSyati tasya. Б. Л. Смирнов в данном случае дает неверный перевод: «вновь уже не попадет в его руки», а М. К. Гангули верный: «When the time again comes, it will come back into his hands”. Двараку, затопленную водами океана – город Дварака, стольный город ядавов, был затоплен океаном после того, как ядавы истребили друг друга в междуусобном побоище. Подробно об этом рассказывается в шестнадцатой книге Махабхараты Маусала-парве о побоище на палицах». Намереваясь совершить прадакшину вокруг земли – прадакшина – ритуальный обход по часовой стрелке вокруг какого-либо почитаемого предмета или существа. Паломники совершают прадакшину не только вокруг храмов и тиртх паломничества, но и также священных городов, рек, гор и целых областей. В новое время засвидетельствована многодневная прадакшина вокруг Матхуры, Варанаси, вокруг горы Кайласа и, наконец, прадакшина вокруг всей Ганги, на совершение которой уходит шесть лет. Маршрут движения пандавов представляет собой идеальную прадакшину «вокруг всей земли», т. е. Индийского субконтинента. строго идущие на север – северное направление движения пандавов не случайно. Согласно индусской космографии, к северу от горы Меру возле побережья Молочного океана есть райский остров Шветадвипа остров, который населяют праведные и совершенные люди. Индусский традиционалист Б. Г. Тилак связывал с этим легендарным островом прародину ариев, которую он помещал на побережье Северного Ледовитого океана (4, с. 6 – 7). обширную пустыню – букв. «океан песка» – vAlukArNavaM. Б. Л. Смирнов полагает, что это была пустыня Гоби, хотя Гоби располагается не к северу, а к северу-востоку от Гималаев. Можно также высказать гипотезу, что это была или пустыня Такла-Макан, или пустыни Средней Азии. Меру – центр мира, огромная космическая гора из золота и драгоценных камней, тождественная космическому столпу или мировому древу. Отождествляется с Рудра-Хималаями в Гарвале, где река Ганга берет свое начало. отпавшая от йоги – так я перевожу сложное слово bhrASTa-yoga. Трудно сказать, что имеется в виду. царская дочь – Драупади, бывшая дочерью царя Друпады. всех своих супругов отдавала Драупади предпочтение Дхананджае – Кришна Драупади была одновременно женой всех пятерых братьев-пандавов, и следовательно, должна была любить их всех одинаково. Однако больше всех она любила Дхананджаю – Арджуну, и этим совершала грех. Он считал, что нет никого, равного ему в мудрости… - Сахадева, согласно Махабхарате, отличался проницательным умом и очень гордился этим. Нет никого, равного мне по красоте … - Накула был чрезвычайно красив и также был горд этим. Кому что установлено Судьбой, то он помимо своей воли принимает – см. примеч. 13. За один день я уничтожу врагов – перед битвой на Курукшетре Арджуна хвастался, что он одержит победу над кауравами за один день. Однако в реальности это сражение растянулось на восемнадцать дней. Ты слишком много ел и бахвалился своей силой – согласно Махабхарате, Бхимасена отличался необычайной прожорливостью и за это получил прозвище Врикодара «волчебрюхий», а также физической силой, поэтому его любимым оружием была палица, обращение с которой требует большой физической силой. Целомудренная и достойная счастья дочь царя – приличие у индусов не позволяет произносит мужчине имя жены при посторонних Б.Л. Смирнова. Но ты вступишь в рай в этой телесной оболочке – можно провести интересную параллель с Шахнамэ, в этом произведении царь Кей-Хосров также живым достигает небесной обители, а его спутники гибнут. Можно вспомнить также библейского Еноха, также вознесенного живым на небеса. кродхаваши уносят плоды желанных заслуг, соприкасающихся с собаками – кродхаваши – разряд ракшасов. Собаки и у индийцев, и у многих других народов считаются нечистыми животными. равным убийству брахмана – согласно Законам Ману 55, убийство брахмана считалось тягчайшим преступлением. кродхаваши уносят дары, жертвенные подношения и возлияния священный огонь, если их увидела собака – см. примеч. 202. Ты рожден в знатном роду, о Индра среди царей, и подобен отцу своим добрым поведением, разумом si rajendra pitur vRttena medhayA – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит неверно: «Ты рожден по обету отца, для жертвы». ПРЕЖДЕ В ЛЕСУ ДВАЙТА Я ИСПЫТАЛ ТЕБЯ, О СЫН, // ГДЕ, ИСПИВ ВОДЫ ОЗЕРА, ПОГИБЛИ ТВОИ МОГУЧИЕ БРАТЬЯ, И где, пренебрегнув своими обоими братьями матери Бхимой и Арджуной, // И стремясь к равенству количестве живых сыновей у обоих матерей, ты пожелал жизни для Накулы. – на исходе двенадцатого года изгнания, когда пандавы находились в лесу Двайта в Ямуно-Гангском двуречье – северной части штата Уттар-Прадеш, окрестности современного города Деобанд, к ним обратился за помощью брахман, чьи дощечки для добывания огня унес олень. Пандавы отправились в погоню за оленем, но не смогли поймать его, зато сильно устали. Одолеваемые жаждой, они по очереди стали отправляться к озеру, но, испив воды, гибли. Когда четыре брата-пандава умерли, и настала очередь Юдхиштхиры, перед ним предстал бог Дхарма в образе якши и стал задавать ему множество вопросов самой разнообразной тематики мира, этика, ритуал, путь духовного самосовершенствования, пообещав в случае правильности ответов вернуть к жизни одного из его братьев. И когда Юдхиштхира правильно ответил на все вопросы, Дхарма спросил, какого из погибших братьев он хочет видеть живым. Тогда Юдхиштхира пожелал, чтобы к Жизни был возвращен Накула, а на вопрос о причине своего выбора ответил, что хочет, чтобы у каждой из супруг царя Панду осталось по одному живому сыну. Тогда Дхарма, приняв свой собственный облик, оживил всех четверых и даровал ему несколько даров, в частности, возможность прожить тринадцатый год не узнанными. 3, 295 – 299 Поэтому в своей телесной оболочке ты обрёл нетленные миры – см. примеч. 201. на своих небесных колесницах – в отличие от обычных в сказках многих народов ковров-самолетов, летающих коней, слонов и верблюдов, в индийских преданиях речь идет о воздушных кораблях или небесных колесницах виманах, движущихся с помощью механических двигателей или силой мысли и покрывающих большие расстояния с огромной скоростью. Они имеют круглую форму, подобны лепестку лотоса и используются для разнообразных целей. чьи мысли, слова и деяния добродетельны puNyavAgbuddhikarmiNaH – мысль, речь и действие – тройственная индоевропейская формула, в рамках ритуальной культуры объемлющая три ее уровня: идеологию, учение и обрядность. знающий все миры - Нарада был вечным странником, путешествовавшим по различным мирам. Сварга-арохана-парва райского мира triviSTapaM – у Б. Л. Смирнова: «мира, наивысшего из трех», а у М. К. Гангули: «heaven». мои прадеды пандавы – царь Джанамеджая, которому Вайшампаяна пересказывал Махабхарату, был правнуком одного из пандавов – Арджуны. сыновья Дхритараштры – у царя Дхритараштры было сто сыновей, и все они погибли, сражаясь с пандавами и их союзниками в битве на Курукшетре. От великого мудреца Вьясы, чьи деяния удивительны, получено тобой знание – Вьяса являлся создателем Махабхараты, а Вайшампаяна был его учеииком, возвещавшим Махабхарату в мире людей. отмеченного знаками героя bhisaMvRtam – Б. Л, Смирнов переводит: «окруженного богатырскими знаками», а М. К. Гангули: «wore all those signs of glory which belong to heroes». Из-за которого мы сначала терпели лишения в огромном лесу – Дурьодхана фактически выступил инициатором двух игр в кости, и после того как Юдхиштхира проиграл вторую, пандавы должны были удалиться в лес на двенадцать лет, а тринадцатый год провести среди людей не узнанными, узнанные же, они должны были удалиться в лес еще на двенадцать лет. победив в сражении, убили друзей, родственников и опустошили всю землю – имеется в виду битва на Курукшетре, которая фактически носила братоубийственный характер. По словам Гандхари: «… потомки Куру устроили междуусобную сечу и все в ней друг друга перебили». 11, 13, 17 по приказу которого посередине зала собрания с Драупади, Панчалийки, следующей дхарме, // С безупречно сложенной супруги нашей была срываема одежда в присутствии учителей – После того как Юдхиштхира проиграл первую игру в кости, поставив на кон в том числе и общую супругу пандавов Драупади, Дурьодхана приказал привести ее в зал собраний, и когда ее привели, его брат Духшасана стал стаскивать с не одежду. Но всякий раз, как он пытался это сделать, на ней появлялась новая одежда, и Духшасана вынужден был отступиться. При этом присутствовали Бхишма, Дрона и Крипа, почитаемые как учителя пандавов и кауравов. Тридесятью – формально, в индийской мифологии насчитывается тридцать богов: двенадцать адитьев, восемь васу и десять рудр, хотя их настоящее количество богов намного больше. принеся в жертву собственное тело в битве – сравнения битвы с жертвоприношением нередки в эпосе. Понятия гибели в битве и принесения жертв сближаются как два разных пути на небеса. И вы все, равные богам, были преследуемы им в сражении – у Б. Л. Смирнова неверный перевод: «все вы, сонм богов, присутствовали в сражении». Благодаря следованию дхарме кшатриев он достиг этой обители – дхарма вообще – универсальный закон мироздания и принцип следования этому закону как основная человеческая добродетель, частная дхарма, в данному случае дхарма кшатриев – вытекающие из всеобщего религиозно-этического закона обязанности варны кшатриев воинов: «Блеск, великолепие, стойкость, одаренность, храбрость в битве, щедрость, благородство – обязанности кшатриев, рожденные их собственной природой» 18, 42. Ты не должен держать в уме зло, произошедшее вследствие игры в кости – см. примеч. 216. И тебе не следует вспоминать оскорбление, нанесённое Драупади – см. примеч. 218. двух братьев моих, великих духом – Бхимасены и Арджуны. принесли свои тела в жертву на огне битвы – см. примеч. 220. Нас, соединённых вместе с Карной, даже Шакра не смог бы одолеть в битве – о том, что Карна был их братом по матери, Юдхиштхира, Бхимасена и Арджуна узнали только после его смерти и окончания битвы на Курукшетре. Тогда они очень сожалели, что Карна не находился на их стороне. который был убит Савьясачином – Карна был сражен Арджуной, когда колесо его колесницы завязло в грязи, и он оказался в беспомощном состоянии. царь, сын Кунти – Юдхиштхира. Шаивала – см. примеч. 79. А по обочинам его стояли преты величиной с гору Виндхья, с ртами, размером с острие иглы – преты – разряд враждебных человеку сверхъестественных существ. Мир претов, по существу, тождественен миру Ямы, бога смерти. В претов, согласно преданию, перевоплощаются грешники. Они имеют огромные тела, но маленький рот, и поэтому никак не могут насытится и претерпевают жестокие муки от голода. Он видел непроходимую реку, наполненную кипящей водой – это мифическая река смерти Вайтарани, см. примеч. 82. шалмали – дерево Bombax heptajohyllum, ветви которого покрыты шипами. Согласно преданию, его ветками бьют грешников в аду. Индра среди царей – «Индра» в Махабхарате не столько личное имя, сколько титул, обозначение статуса: «царь, вождь». Индра, правящий богами в текущем мировом периоде, имеет свои личные имена и специфические для него имена-эпитеты: Шакра, Магхаван, Тысячеокий и др. Выражение «Индра среди царей» равносильно выражению «царь царей», «первый среди царей», «Индра богов» – то же само, что и «царь богов», «Индра слонов» – «царь слонов» или «вожак стада слонов» и т. д. М. К. Гангули переводит это выражение: «the king of kings». Почему же так предопределено Судьбой? – см. примеч. 13. Ни река Вайтарани вместе с деревом шалмали – см. примеч. 82, 233. Есть два запаса – благих и неблагих деяний - Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «Хорошее и плохое – вот два счета», а М. К. Гангули: «Of both good and bad their is abundance». Здесь описывается действие закона кармы. Карма в учении о трансмиграции закономерность, исходя из которой статус и судьба человека в загробном мире и в следующем рождении на земле предопределены его деятельностью в рождении предыдущем. Поэтому, если в христианстве муки ада являются вечными, то, по индусским воззрениям, они – временное состояние, виновником которого является сам пребывающий в аду. Так как ты сказал ложь Дроне в отношении его сына – во время битвы на Курукшетре Дрона занимал сторону кауравов, и после смерти карны стал предводителем их войска. Он наносил пандавам тяжелые поражения, и для того чтобы его одолеть, Кришна посоветовал им деморализовать старого воина, сказав, что его сын Ашваттхаман убит. Тогда Бхимасена убил палицей в своем же войске огромного слона по кличке Ашваттхаман и крикнул Дроне: «Ашваттхаман убит». Дрона сначала не поверил в это спросил Юдхиштхиру, который слыл человеком, который никогда не говорит неправду, о судьбе своего сына. На это Юдхиштхира ответил: «Ашваттхаман убит», произнеся при этом слово «слон», но нечетко. После этого Дрона, подавленный горем, уже не мог сражаться, как прежде, и его убил герой Дхриштадьюмна 7, 165. За этот грех и вынужден был Юдхиштхира кратковременно лицезреть ад. обманно попали в ад - по мнению Б. Л. Смирнова, обман заключен не в восприятиях, а в ложных сообщениях, повлиявших на решение Юдхиштхиры. Раджасуя – «рождение царя», обряд царского посвящения, знаменовавший утверждение суверенной власти правителя над другими царями, совершался исключительно кшатриями и длился более двух лет. Важнейшими элементами этого обряда являлись: 1. Состязание на колесницах, 2. Имитация захвата царем скота, принадлежащего его родственникам последующим возвращением хозяевам, 3. Ритуальная игра в кости с обязательным выигрышем царя. Харишчандре – Б. Л.Смирнов в своем переводе ошибается и разбивает слово Харишчандра за два слова: Хари и Чандра Чандра он переводит словом Месяц. Вот эта река богов, несущая чистые воды, о сын Притхи, очищающая три мира // Небесная Ганга – Ганг Ганга, в древнеиндийской традиции названия рек женского рода – у индусов главная священная река и персонифицирующая ее богиня. Согласно преданию, Ганга сначала текла лишь на небе, но потом по просьбе царя Бхагиратхи снизошла на землю и в подземный мир, чтобы оросить прах его предков, без чего они не могли достичь посмертного блаженства. Под небесной Гангой подразумевается Мандакини – рукав Ганги, стекающий через долину Кедаранатха в Гималаях, в северной части Гарвала. Основная идея, связанная с Гангой, состоит в том, что ее воды очищают все, что бы они не коснулись, так, коснувшись останков умершего, они даруют его душе блаженство в небесном мире и возможность освобождения. Поэтому индусы стремятся умереть и быть кремированными близ Ганги, чтобы их прах мог быть брошен в священные воды. Воды Ганги считаются также очищающими от грехов и исцеляющими от болезней, поэтому миллионы паломников до сих пор совершают в них ритуальные омовения. Некогда я испытал тебя, задавая вопросы в лесу Двайта // Ради возвращения дощечек для добывания огня, и ты выдержал это испытание. – см. примеч. 206. Когда твои братья и Драупади погибли, о потомок Бхараты, // То снова я испытал тебя, приняв облик собаки. – см. предыдущую книгу Махабхараты, где об этом рассказывается подробно. обладатель великой доли – так я перевожу сложное слово mahA-bhAga. видь Гангу, текущую через три мира – см. примеч. 242. царь-мудрец, твой прадед – т. е. Юдхиштхира, который фактически не был прадедом Джанамеджаи, а братом его настоящего прадеда Арджуны. В этой главе, как и в следующей, речь пойдет о посмертной судьбе героев Махабхараты. Раскрывается то, что все они были воплощенными частями различных сверхъестественных существ. Надо отметить, что это является отличительной чертой эманационисткого мировоззрения, которым и является мировоззрение индусов – мыслить каждый предмет не сам по себе, а как проекцию предмета более высокого уровня. А тот, в свою очередь, может являться проекцией еще какого-то предмета, и т. д. Так, в шактизме все женщины и вообще существа женского пола считаются проявлениями великой Богини-Матери, Шакти. Согласно Девибхагавата-пуране и другим шактистским писаниям, в ходе космического проявления изначальная Шакти являет себя как частичные формы амша-рупа, еще боле мелкие формы кала-рупа и, наконец, как формы, являющиеся частями частей. К проявлениям первого типа относятся главные богини - Лакшми, Сарасвати, Дурга, к проявлениям второго – младшие женские божества, а проявлениями третьего типа являются все местные почитаемые формы Богини грама-дэвата, женщины и самки животных и птиц. В Адвайта-веданте весь мир мыслится как эманация Брахмана-Абсолюта. В противоположность этому, в креационистском мировоззрении Ислам существа есть только то, что они есть, они всегда сохраняют свой уникальный характер и не «переходят друг в друга». наделённого обликом Брахмы – Брахма рисуется в индийской мифологии четырехликим, восседающим на лебеде. Блистающего своим образом, окружённого божественным оружием, // Принявшим человеческий облик, ужасным, начиная с диска и прочим – в индийской мифологии неодушевленные предметы и даже абстрактные понятия могут принимать человеческий облик. Диск Сударшана являлся излюбленным оружием Кришны. Подле него восседал прекрасный герой Пхальгуна – по преданию, Арджуна связан с Кришной не только как его ученик и шурин: оба они являются воплощением на земле двух божественных мудрецов Нары и Нараяны, которые в вишнуитских пуранах – Вишну-пурана 37, 34 – 37, Бхагавата-пурана [ 1, 3, 8] и др. провознлашаются двуединым воплощением бога Вишну. Также вишнуиты уподобляют связь Кришны с Арджуной связи бога с его энергией шакти, олицетворяемой в виде богини. рядом с Ваю восседающего – бог ветра Ваю был настоящим отцом Бхимасены. «Это сама Шри, ради тебя принявшая человеческий облик, облик Драупади … - Кришна Драупади, общая супруга пятерых братьев-пандавов, считалась воплощением шри или Лакшми, богини счастья и богатства. Не рождённая из лона… - отец Драупади царь Панчалы Друпада очень хотел, чтобы у него родился сын, который бы отомстил Дроне за то, что он победил его в войне и отнял часть царства. Он попросил ради этой цели брахманов Яджу и Упаяджу совершить ради этой цели жертвоприношение Шиве. И когда освященное масло пролито на огонь, из огня встали двое – юноша и девушка. Юношу нарекли Дхриштадьюмной, и впоследствии, в битве на Курукшетре, он убил Дрону. А девушку назвали Кришной «черная», потому что она была очень смуглой. Впоследствии ее стали звать Драупади – по отцу. Ради вашего наслаждения она была создана Держащим трезубец в руке – то есть Шивой, чьим атрибутом является трезубец, см. примеч. Б. Л. Смирнов неверно переводит «копьеносица», спутав слово в творительном падеже со словом в именительном падеже женского рода. он является старшим братом твоего отца. - Дхритараштра, действительно, был старшим братом номинального отца пятерых братьев-пандавов Панду, реально родившихся у его жен Кунти и Мадри от различных богов. Настоящим же отцом же Дхритараштры и Панду был автор Махабхараты мудрец Вьяса, который породил их по обычаю нийога от вдов бездетного царя Вичитравирьи – Амбики и Амбалики. По этому обычаю, существовавшую в Древней Индии, если мужчина по какой-либо причине не мог продолжить свой род, его жену оплодотворял его родственник или даже посторонний человек. А это твой брат, рождённый прежде тебя сын Кунти – см. примеч. 227. Сын возничего Радхея – см. примеч. 227. сопровождаемого Сомой - Абхиманью, сын арджуны и Субхадры, сестры Кришны, считался воплощением бога Луны Сомы. путешествует на небесной колеснице - см. примеч. 208. царя Бхишму, сына Шантану, сопровождаемого васу… - по преданию, некогда васу похитили у мудреца Васиштхи корову Нандини, чье молоко дарует освобождение от болезней и старости. За это мудрец проклял их и обрек родится среди людей. Тогда васу попросили богиню Гангу, чтобы она стала их матерью, а в отцы себе они избрали царя Шантану. И еще васу попросили ее, что как только они родятся, бросать их в воду, чтобы поскорее избавить от земного существования. Ганга согласилась с тем условием, что одного сына она оставит в живых. Вскоре богиня вышла замуж за царя и рождавшихся у него семерых сыновей поочередно бросала в воду. Но когда Ганга собралась умертвить восьмого, Шантану воспрепятствовал этому. Тогда богиня рассказала ему, кто она такая, и объяснила причину своих поступков, а затем исчезла вместе с младенцем. Через некоторое время она вернула сына, который, став великим героем, носил имена Гангея Ганги и Бхишма суровый. Таким образом, Бхишма являлся одним из васу, родившимся на земле. учителя Дрону поблизости от Брихаспати… - брахман-воитель Дрона был наставником пандавов и кауравов в военном деле. Подобно этому, Брихаспати является родовым жрецом пурохитой и наставником царя богов Индры. Таким образом, Дрона – это не только как бы воплощение Брихаспати, но и его земная параллель. благодаря доброй речи, добрым мыслям и деяниям – см. примеч. 209. в этой главе говорится о том, что герои эпоса уже никогда не родятся вновь, так как они достигли слияния с теми сверхъестественными сущностями, воплощениями которых они являлись. Сатьяджит – сын Друпады, царевич Панчалы. по окончании деяний какого состояния достигли vA karmaNAM kAM gatiM prAptA – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: «Приняв плод своих дел, куда отправились…», а М. К. Гангули: «What was the end attained to by those… when their acts came to the end”. Джанамеджая спрашивает, навечно ли герои Махабхараты остались на небесах, или далее перевоплощались и имели другие рождения. Каждое существо по окончании деяний не может достигать, о царь, // Своей собственной природы, и хорош этот вопрос, заданный тобой. – у Б. Л. Смирнова неверно: «Я не могу рассказать тебе о всех совершенных деяньях, тем более обо всем сразу, как ты вопрошаешь, о владыка народа. Им сказано, что по окончании деяний существа входят в собственное тело. – то есть достигают единства с той сущностью, воплощением которой на земле они являлись. Герой Бхишма, исполненный великого блеска, стал одним из васу – см. примеч. 261. А всего известны восемь божеств – васу – согласно Вишну-пуране, это: вода Апа, полярная звезда Дхрува, луна Сома, земля Дхара, ветер Анила, огонь или Павака, утренняя заря Прабхаса, свет Пратьюша, в Брихадараньяка-пуране это группа включает в себя огонь, ветер, воздушное пространство, солнце, небо, луну и звезды. вместе с супругами – т. е. вместе с Кунти и Мадри. КОТОРЫЙ СРАЖАЛСЯ В СООТВЕТСТВИИ С ДХАРМОЙ КШАТРИЕВ, КАК СРАЖАЛСЯ НИ ОДИН ЧЕЛОВЕК… - СОГЛАСНО МАХАБХАРАТЕ, СЫН АРДЖУНЫ АБХИМАНЬЮ ХРАБРО И БЕЗРАССУДНО СРАЖАЛСЯ И, УБИВ СЫНА КАРНЫ, СЫНА ШАЛЬИ И ЛАКШМАНУ, СЫНА ДУРЬОДХАНЫ, А ТАКЖЕ ЕЩЕ ПЯТЬСОТ ЦАРЕВИЧЕЙ, ПОГИБ В НЕРАВНОЙ СХВАТКЕ ОТ НЕЧЕСТНОГО УДАРА 7, 49. достиг слияния с Сомой – см. примеч. 259. обрел соединение с богом Солнца – см. Словарь предметов и терминов. Шакуни достиг Двапары… - Шакуни, брат Гандхари, дядя по матери кауравов, ловкий противник Юдхиштхиры во время игры в кости, которая привела к изгнанию пандавов. Двапара – олицетворение Двапара-юги века, могущее вселяться в инградьные кости, как в случае с Налой 3, 55. Будучи искусным игроком в кости, Шакуни считался воплощением Двапары. Дхриштадьюмна – бога Огня – о Дхриштадьюмне см. примеч. 254. сыновья Дхритараштры, могучие, качестве ятудханов… - у Дхритараштры было сто сыновей, и все они погибли в битве на Курукшетре. Ятудханы – духи-оборотни, ассоциирующиеся с ракшасами. Такое отождествление наглядно демонстрирует демоническую природу сыновей Дхритараштры. очищенные принятой от оружия – в оригинале zastra-pUta. Бог, Бхагаван Ананта, достиг Расаталы – Ананта, или Шеша – великий змей, который поддерживает землю и служит также ложем Вишну. И если воплощением Вишну на Земле был Кришна, то воплощением Ананты – Баларама, его брат. Расатала является одним из подземных миров. ТОТ, КТО ПО ПОВЕЛЕНИЮ ПРАРОДИТЕЛЯ ОСВОБОДИЛ ЗЕМЛЮ ОТ БРЕМЕНИ, КТО ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ БОГОМ БОГОВ ПО ИМЕНИ НАРАЯНА, ВЕЧНЫМ // ТОГО ЧАСТЬЮ БУДУЧИ, С НИМ ДОСТИГ СЛИЯНИЯ ВАСУДЕВА ПО ИСТЕЧЕНИИ ДЕЯНИЙ. – НАРАЯНА – ИМЯ ВЫСШЕГО БОЖЕСТВА, В ЭПОСЕ ОН ОТОЖДЕСТВЛЯЕТСЯ С ВИШНУ, РАСПРОСТРАНЕНО ПОНИМАНИЕ НАРАЯНЫ КАК ОДНОГО ИЗ ИМЕН БОГА ВИШНУ. ПО ПРЕДАНИЮ, БОГИ ВО ГЛАВЕ С ПРАРОДИТЕЛЕМ – БРАХМОЙ ПРОСИЛИ ВИШНУ ВОПЛОТИТЬСЯ НА ЗЕМЛЕ В ОЧЕРЕДНОЙ РАЗ, ЧТОБЫ ИЗБАВИТЬ ЕЕ ОТ БРЕМЕНИ НЕПРАВЕДНЫХ ЦАРЕЙ, КОТОРЫЕ БЫЛИ ПЕРЕВОПЛОЩЕННЫМИ АСУРАМИ. ТОГДА ВИШНУ И СНИЗОШЕЛ НА ЗЕМЛЮ В ОБРАЗЕ СВОЕЙ ВОСЬМОЙ АВАТАРЫ – КРИШНЫ-ВАСУДЕВЫ. ВМЕСТЕ СО СВОИМ БРАТОМ БАЛАРАМОЙ, КОТОРЫЙ ЯВЛЯЛСЯ ВОПЛОЕНИЕМ ЗМЕЯ ШЕШИ, СОВЕРШИЛ МНОЖЕСТВО ПОДВИГОВ, УБИВАЯ ДЕМОНОВ И НЕЧЕСТИВЫХ ПРАВИТЕЛЕЙ. ТАМ ОСТАВИВ ТЕЛА, ОНИ СНОВА ВОЗНЕСЛИСЬ НА НЕБО, // И БУДУЧИ АПСАРАМИ, ДОСТИГЛИ ПРИСУТСТВИЯ ВАСУДЕВЫ. – Б. Л, СМИРНОВ ВИДИТ В ЭТОЙ ШЛОКЕ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ ГИПОТЕЗЫ, ЧТО АПСАРЫ БЫЛИ ВОДЯНИЦАМИ И СБЛИЖАЕТ ИХ НА ЭТОЙ ОСНОВЕ С СЛАВЯНСКИМИ РУСАЛКАМИ. ГХАТОТКАЧА И ДРУГИЕ, ДОСТИГЛИ СЛИЯНИЯ С БОГАМИ И ЯКШАМИ. А сподвижники Дурьодханы – с ракшасами, так известно. – сторонники пандавов и кауравов и здесь противопоставляются друг другу. Из вышесказанного следует, что сторонники пандавов были воплощением положительных сверхъестественных существ – богов и якшей, а представители партии кауравов – отрицательных – ракшасов. Поэтому А. К. Кумарасвами считает, что Махабхарата является гуманизированной версией ведийского конфликта между богами и демонами. Сын колесничего – Уграшравас, который пересказывал Махабхарату мудрецам, собравшимся в лесу Наимиша на левом берегг реки Гомати [Гумпти, на восток от современного Лакхнау]. Услышав это в промежутках между церемониями жертвоприношения… - речь идет о великом двенадцатилетнем жертвоприношении змей, которое было устроено по повелению царя Джанамеджаи, желавшего отомстить змею Такшаке за смерть своего отца парикшита. В перерывах между совершением обрядов ученик Вьясы мудрец Вайшампаяна и пересказывал царю и всем собравшимся Махабхарату. Услышав это в промежутках между церемониями жертвоприношения – видя, что вследствие жертвоприношения, затеянного Джанамеджаей, гибнет множество змей, змеиный царь Васуки обратился к своей сестре Джараткару, чтобы та попросила своего сына Астику, бывшего получеловеком-полузмеем, отправиться на жертвоприношение и прекратить его. Прибыв туда, Астика восхвалил царя и жрецов, и в благодарность царь пообещал исполнить любое его желание. Тогда сын Джараткару попросил остановить жертвоприношение, и Джанамеджая нехотя вынужден был согласиться. Так змеиный род был спасен от истребления. Такшашила – столица Гандхары, страны, располагавшейся на территории Северного Пенджаба. Постигшим разнообразные знания благодаря обладанию божественным зрением dRSTvA divyena cakSuSA – Б. Л. Смирнов переводит: “Постигшим многие истины, их прозревая божественным взором”. Тот, кто эту итихасу пересказывает постоянно дваждырождённым книгу за книгой, // Очистившийся от грехов, завоевавший рай, достоин бытия Брахмана. – далее следует традиционное для древнеиндиской литературы перечисление тех наград и благ, которых удостоится тот, кто будет изучать и собщать другим людям содержание этого текста. «Достоин бытия Брахмана» - значит достоин слияния с Брахманом. Согласно Упанишадам, осознание тождества индивидуального духа – Атмана и вселенского – Брахмана – и есть высшая цель духовного пути. пятую Веду, созданную Кришной kRSNa-vedam – Кришна в данном случае – Вьяса, являющийся автором Махабхараты, которую называют пятой Ведой. таких, как убийство брахмана … - убийство брахмана, представителя самой высокой варны, согласно Законам Ману 55, считалось тягчайшим преступлением. Кто перескажет хоть паду Махабхараты во время шраддхи средь брахманов, // У предков того всегда бывают пища и питье. – в верованиях индусов предки питри считаются полубожественными существами, живущими после смерти в небесном мире и нуждающимися в подношениях пищей и питьем со стороны своих потомков по мужской линии. Эта концепция посмертной судьбы входит в противоречие с широко известном учением о реинкарнации и несомненно является более ранней, чем она. Б. Л. Смирнов переводит слово «пурана» словом «былина», ссылаясь на то, что пураны были созданы позже, чем Махабхарата. Однако, скорее всего, это позднейшая вставка, сделанная как раз в ту эпоху, когда создавались пураны. называемую песнью Победы – победа на санскрите jaya. Существует версия, что слово Джая было наименованием первоначальной редакции Махабхараты (9, с. 126). наделённую счастливой судьбой – то есть счастливую в замужестве. ОН СОЗДАЛ САМХИТУ, ПЕРВОНАЧАЛЬНОЙ ФОРМЕ СОСТАВЛЯЮЩУЮ ШЕСТЬ МИЛЛИОНОВ ШЛОК, // А В МИРЕ БОГОВ МАХАБХАРАТА СОСТАВЛЯЕТ ТРИ МИЛЛИОНА ШЛОК. В МИРЕ ПРЕДКОВ ИЗВЕСТНА МАХАБХАРАТЫ В ОДИН МИЛЛИОН ПЯТЬСОТ ТЫСЯЧ ШЛОК, А В МИРЕ ЯКШЕЙ – В ОДИН МИЛЛИОН ЧЕТЫРЕСТА ТЫСЯЧ. // А СРЕДИ ЛЮДЕЙ – В СТО ТЫСЯЧ ШЛОК. – ПЕРЕЧИСЛЕНИЕ РАЗЛИЧНЫХ РЕДАКЦИЙ МАХАБХАРАТЫ, СУЩЕСТВУЮЩИХ БУДТО БЫ В РАЗНЫХ ИЗМЕРЕНИЯХ БЫТИЯ, ПОДТВЕРЖДАЕТ ТЕЗИС ТРАДИЦИОННОГО ИНДУССКОГО МИРОВОЗЗРЕНИЯ О ТОМ, ЧТО ВСЕ СУЩЕСТВУЮЩЕЕ В БОЛЕЕ НИЗКИХ МИРАХ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ИСКАЖЕННОЙ УХУДШЕННОЙ ПРОЕКЦИЕЙ ИЛИ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ АНАЛОГИЧНЫХ СУЩЕСТВ И ПРЕДМЕТОВ ИЗ ВЫСШИХ МИРОВ. ТАКЖЕ ХОЧУ ОТМЕТИТЬ, ЧТО У МУСУЛЬМАН КОРАН СЧИТАЕТСЯ ПРОИЗВОДНЫМ ОТ СВОЕГО НЕБЕСНОГО АРХЕТИПА – УММ АЛЬ-КИТАБ КНИГИ». Тысячи оснований для радости, тысячи оснований для страха // Каждый день бывают у глупца, но не у учёного. - с точки зрения традиционной индийской философии идеальным является эмоционально нейтральное состояние психики. «Пусть не радуется, получив приятное, не колеблется, получив неприятное, не заблуждается стойкий духом, постигший Брахмо, утвердившийся в Брахмо» 5, 20. Некоторые из полобных шлок встречаются незначительном варьировании в других «дидактических» текстах Махабхараты, а также в более поздних памятниках санскритской литературы и представляют собой широко используемые в древнеиндийской нравоучительной поэзии стихотворные афоризмы. Данный стих, в частности, употреблен еще в нескольких местах Махабхараты 26, 20; 168, 31; 317, 2 и в Хитопадеше 2. вечна джива, а причина что она связана с телом преходяща – джива это Атман в его воплощенном, связанном телесной и прочими оболочками состоянии. достигает Брахмана – см. примеч. 288. ради игры krIDArtham – деятельность божественных сущностей в индусских текстах часто именуется игрой или lIlA – Имеется в виду, что она производится ими легко, по собственной воле, играючи. И чаще всего речь идет об таких играх на земле – с людьми и для людей. Даже все миропроявление мыслится как игра верховного божества. Так как все герои Махабхараты считаются воплощениями тех или иных сверхъестественных сущностей, то их деяния также могут подпадать под категорию «игры». Хранители мира – восьмичленный разряд божеств, распределенных по основным и промежуточным сторонам света как их покровители. Наиболее распространен следующий список: Индра- восток, Варуна – запад, Яма – юг, Кубера – север, Сурья – юго-запад, Сома – северо-восток, Агни – юго-восток, Ваю – северо-запад. Планеты grahAH – индийская астрономия признавала следующие небесные тела планетами: Санайшчара Сатурн, Брихаспати Юпитер, Ангарака Марс, Будха Меркурий, Шукра Венера, Солнце, Луну, также мифические Раху и Кету. времена года RtavaH – в Индии различают шесть времен года: весна – апрель, лето – июнь, сезон дождей – август, осень – октябрь, холодный сезон – октябрь и холодный листопадный сезон – февраль. наполненный движущимся и неподвижным – см. примеч. 145. Искусство чувственной любви было высокоразвито в традиционной Индии, примером является знаменитый трактат Камасутра. В данной главе под дваждырожденными подразумеваются исключительно брахманы. Неоднократно повторяющийся здесь призыв кормить и одаривать брахманов выдает «социальный заказ» Махабхараты. В данном случае, скорее всего, это преувеличение. Однако в индийской мифологии известны случаи, когда даже цари отдавали в рабство своих родственников брахманам: например, царь асуров Вришапарван отдал в рабство брахманке Деваяни свою дочь Шармиштху в качестве компенсации за нанесенную последней обиду. Имеются в виду тридцать шесть согласных звуков в действительности, их тридцать пять, распределенные по восьми рядам алфавита деванагари: заднеязычные, палатальные, церебральные, зубные, губные, полугласные, шумные и гортанные. Об указанных здесь видах жертвоприношений см. Словарь предметов и терминов. мире Шакры – или Сварлоке, небесном мире. Кайласа – участок Гималаев в районе Камаона, согласно древним преданиям, северные горы служат местопребыванием Шивы и его супруги Парвати. То есть ашвамедхи, см. примеч. 102. В индусской космографии детально описаны многообразные райские и адские миры. В прекрасном городе Пурандары – в стольном городе Индры Амаравати. ПОБЫВАВ В ОБИТЕЛИ СУРЬИ, В ОБИТЕЛИ ЧАНДРЫ. И в обители Шивы, о царь, он достигает присутствия Вишну. – согласно традиционной индусской космографии, Солнце – обитель бога Сурьи находится на 100 тыс. йоджан выше плоской земли – единица измерения, равная 12872 м, а Луна – обитель бога Чандры – на 200 тыс. выше. Местопребыванием Шивы служит гора Кайласа. О мире Вишну см. примеч. 74. мой учитель – т. е. Вьяса. Книга об Астике – составная часть Книга начала, первой книги Махабхараты. В ней рассказывается о жертвоприношении, устроенном царем Джанамеджаей. См. примеч. 284, 285. Книга о собрании – вторая книга Махабхараты, речь в ней идет о собрании, на котором произошла игра в кости, повлекшая изгнание пандавов. Лесная книга – третья книга Махабхараты, повествующая о жизни пандавов в изгнании в лесах в течении двенадцати лет. Книга о дощечках для добывания огня – составная часть Лесной книги. О ее содержании см. примеч. 206. Книга о Вирате – четвертая книга Махабхараты, рассказывает о жизни пандавов во время тринадцатого года изгнания при дворе царя Вираты. Книга об усилии сохранить мир – является пятой книгой Махабхараты, речь в ней идет о событиях, непосредственно предшествующих битве на Курукшетре. Книга о Бхишме – а равно как и ниже указанные Книга о Дроне, Книга о Карне и Книга о Шалье - это книги Махабхараты с шестую по девятую, содержат описание великой битвы на Курукшетре, названы по именам полководцев, возглавлявших в описываемое время войска кауравов. Книга о поединке на палицах – составная часть книги о Шалье, рассказывающая о единоборстве Дурьодханы и Бхимасены, шедшем на палицах. Книга о жёнах – одиннадцатая книга Махабхараты, рассказывает о скорби жен погибших воинов. Книга о применении оружия айшика – составная часть Книги об избиения спящих, десятой книги Махабхараты. Книга о умиротворении – двенадцатая книга Махабхараты, содержит наставления умирающего Бхишмы. Книга о жертвоприношении коня – четырнадцатая книга Махабхараты, в ней речь идет об ашвамедхе примеч. 102, устроенной победившими пандавами. Книга о прибежище – пятнадцатая книга, рассказывает об уходе из мира Дхритараштры, Гандхари и Кунти. Харивамша – «история рода Хари», позднейшее прибавление к Махабхарате, называющееся ее девятнадцатой книгой. Посвящена воспеванию подвигов Кришны. Как замечает Г. Ф. Ильин, в Махабхарате нет ничего, чтобы подтверждало существование письменности в эпоху непосредственно создания эпоса, поэтому содержащееся в данном месте упоминание о рукописях является фактом, указывающим на очень поздно происхождение восемнадцатой книги (14,с. 3). Земля у индусов олицетворяется в образ богини Притхиви и почитается в качестве одной из матерей человека, наряду с его собственной матерью, супругой его духовного учителя, царицей и коровой. Корова считается священным животным и почитается как одна из матерей человека. Как отмечает С. Радхакришнан, культ Хари- Васудевы-Кришны является наиболее важной религиозной доктриной Махабхараты, что и отражено в данной шлоке и шлоках, следующих за ней (31, т. 1, 416). Также, по мнению П. А. Гринцера, в конечном варианте Махабхараты отразилось утверждение в Индии культа Вишну-Кришны как верховного бога. Т. е. обители Вишну. порождённые телом, речью и умом – см. примеч. 209. почитатель Вишну – в подлиннике vaiSNava. С. Радхакришнан отмечает это слово особо как «название секты почитателей Вишну» (31, т. 1, с. 416). почитатель Вишну – предпочтение всегда отдавалось сыновьям, а не дочерям, потому что устраивать поминальные обряды мог только старший мужчина в роде, и если наследование по мужской линии прерывалось, всем предкам рода грозило лишение загробного блаженства. Вот почему так важно было иметь наследника мужского пола. Помимо этого, рождение дочери было нежелательным, потому что для дочери требовалось приданое. Своего рода свидетельство феодального характера древнеиндийской цивилизации. О значении культа предков см. примеч. 291, 337. СЛОВАРЬ ИМЕН ЭПИЧЕСКИХ ПЕРСОНАЖЕЙ Абхиманью – сын Арджуны от второй его супруги Субхадры, сестры Кришны. Во время битвы на Курукшетре он героически сражался и был вероломно убит. Считается воплощением бога Луны Сомы. Агни – в индийской мифологии бог огня, одно из важнейших божеств ведийского пантеона. Позднее отошёл на второй план. Агни – один из восьми хранителей мира, считается хранителем юго-востока. Адити – «беспредельность», одна из дочерей Дакши, супруга Кашьяпы, мать двенадцати богов-адитьев, в том числе Индры, Вишну и Сурьи. АДИТЬЯ – «СЫН АДИТИ», ЗДЕСЬ БОГ СОЛНЦА СУРЬЯ. АДХОКШАДЖА – «РОЖДЁННЫЙ ПОД ОСЬЮ КОЛЕСНИЦЫ», ЭПИТЕТ КРИШНЫ. АКРУРА – «НЕЖЕСТОКИЙ», ИМЯ ДЯДИ КРИШНЫ С ОТЦОВСКОЙ СТОРОНЫ. АМБАРИША – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. АНАКАДУНДУБХИ –«ОБЛАДАЮЩИЙ БАРАБАНОМ, ГРОХОЧУЩИМ КАК ГРОЗОВАЯ ТУЧА», ЭПИТЕТ ВАСУДЕВЫ, ОТЦА КРИШНЫ. ИМЕНА, СВЯЗАННЫЕ С СИМВОЛИКОЙ ГРОЗЫ, ЧАСТО ДАВАЛИСЬ В КШАТРИЙСКИХ СЕМЬЯХ. АНАЛА – ОДНО ИЗ ИМЁН АГНИ. АНАНТА – «БЕСПРЕДЕЛЬНЫЙ», ДРУГОЕ ИМЯ ШЕШИ. АНИЛА – ОДНО ИЗ ИМЁН ВАЮ, БОГА ВЕТРА. АНИРУДДХА – «НЕСТЕСНЁННЫЙ», СЫН ПРАДЬЮМНЫ, ВНУК КРИШНЫ, ПРОСЛАВЛЕННЫЙ ГЕРОЙ. АРДЖУНА – «ЯРКИЙ, СВЕТОЗАРНЫЙ», ТРЕТИЙ СЫН ПАНДУ И КУНТИ, РОЖДЁННЫЙ ЕЙ ОТ БОГА ИНДРЫ, ОДИН ИЗ ГЛАВНЫХ ГЕРОЕВ МАХАБХАРАТЫ. ВМЕСТЕ С КРИШНОЙ ОН СЧИТАЕТСЯ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ МУДРЕЦОВ НАРЫ-НАРАЯНЫ. ПО СТАРШИНСТВУ АРДЖУНА – СРЕДНИЙ СРЕДИ ПЯТЕРЫХ БРАТЬЕВ-ПАНДАВОВ. АРТИШАНДА – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. АРУНА – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. АСИТА ДЕВАЛА – ВЕДИЧЕСКИЙ МУДРЕЦ, КОТОРЫЙ СЧИТАЕТСЯ ПОВЕЛИТЕЛЕМ ТЕМНОТЫ И МАГИИ. СОВРЕМЕННИК СОБЫТИЙ МАХАБХАРАТЫ. СЧИТАЕТСЯ РАССКАЗЧИКОМ МАХАБХАРАТЫ В МИРЕ ПРЕДКОВ. АСТИКА –СЫН МУДРЕЦА ДЖАРАТКАРУ И СЕСТРЫ ЦАРЯ НАГОВ, НОСЯЩЕЙ ТАКЖЕ ИМЯ ДЖАРАТКАРУ, ПОЛУЗМЕЙ –ПОЛУЧЕЛОВЕК, ПО ЕГО ПРОСЬБЕ ДЖАНАМЕДЖАЯ ВЫНУЖДЕН БЫЛ ПРЕРВАТЬ ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ ЗМЕЙ. АТРЕЙЯ – ДУРВАСАС, ПРОИЗОШЕДШИЙ ИЗ РОДА МУДРЕЦА АТРИ. АХУКА – УГРАСЕНА, ЦАРЬ МАТХУРЫ, ОТЕЦ КАНСЫ. АЧЬЮТА – «НЕПОКОЛЕБИМЫЙ», ИМЯ – ЭПИТЕТ ВИШНУ-КРИШНЫ. АШВАТТХАМАН – «ЛОШАДИНАЯ МОЩЬ», СЫН ДРОНЫ, СРАЖАВШИЙСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ КАУРАВОВ. ИНИЦИАТОР И ОСНОВНОЙ УЧАСТНИК НОЧНОГО РАЗГРОМА ЛАГЕРЯ ПАНДАВОВ. АШВИНЫ – «ВСАДНИКИ», ДВА БОЖЕСТВА–БЛИЗНЕЦА, КОТОРЫХ РОДИЛА СУРЬЕ АПСАРА АШВИНИ В ОБРАЗЕ БОЖЕСТВЕННОЙ КОБЫЛИЦЫ. ОЛИЦЕТВОРЯЮТ СОБОЙ УТРЕННЮЮ И ВЕЧЕРНЮЮ ЗАРЮ. СЧИТАЮТСЯ НЕБЕСНЫМИ ОТЦАМИ БЛИЗНЕЦОВ НАКУЛЫ И САХАДЕВЫ. БАБХРУ – «ТЕМНО-КОРИЧНЕВЫЙ», ГЕРОЙ ЯДАВОВ, СОПРАВИТЕЛЬ УГРАСЕНЫ, ЦАРЯ МАТХУРЫ. БАЛАРАМА – СТАРШИЙ БРАТ КРИШНЫ-ВАСУДЕВЫ, СЧИТАЕТСЯ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ ЗМЕЯ ШЕШИ. БИБХАТСУ – ИМЯ-ЭПИТЕТ АРДЖУНЫ, БУКВАЛЬНО «ОТВРАТИВШИЙСЯ ОТ МИРА», «ОТШЕЛЬНИК», «АСКЕТ». БРАХМА – ОДИН ИЗ ТРЁХ ВЕЛИКИХ БОГОВ, ВХОДЯЩИХ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ТРОИЦУ – ТРИМУРТИ, БОГ-ДЕМИУРГ, СОЗДАТЕЛЬ МИРА. БРИХАСПАТИ – «ВЛАДЫКА ВЕЛИКОГО (СЛОВА)», - ЛЕГЕНДАРНЫЙ МУДРЕЦ, ОЛИЦЕТВОРЯЕТ СОБОЙ ПЛАНЕТУ ЮПИТЕР И ПОЧИТАЕТСЯ КАК РОДОВОЙ ЖРЕЦ (ПУРОХИТА) И НАСТАВНИК ЦАРЯ БОГОВ ИНДРЫ. В ЭПОСЕ ЕГО ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ СЧИТАЕТСЯ ДРОНА. БХАГАВАН – «НАДЕЛЁННЫЙ ДОЛЕЙ», ТИТУЛ, ПРИЛАГАЕМЫЙ В ЭПОСЕ К РАЗЛИЧНЫМ БОГАМ, ЦАРЯМ И МУДРЕЦАМ. БХАГИРАТХА – ЦАРЬ ИЗ СОЛНЕЧНОЙ ДИНАСТИИ, ПОТОМОК САГАРЫ, НИЗВЕДШИЙ ГАНГУ НА ЗЕМЛЮ ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ОНА ОМЫЛА И ОЧИСТИЛА ПРАХ ЕГО ПРЕДКОВ. БХАНУКАМПА – ГЕРОЙ ИЗ РОДА ВРИШНИ. БХАДРА – ОДНА ИЗ СУПРУГ ВАСУДЕВЫ. БХАРАДВАДЖА – «ЖАВОРОНОК», МУДРЕЦ, КОТОРОМУ ПРИПИСЫВАЕТСЯ РЯД ВЕДИЙСКИХ ГИМНОВ. ОН ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ СЫНОМ БРИХАСПАТИ И ОТЦОМ ДРОНЫ, НАСТАВНИКА ПАНДАВОВ И КАУРАВОВ В ВОЕННОЙ НАУКЕ. БХАРАТА – «ВОСПИТАННЫЙ, ВЗЛЕЛЕЯННЫЙ», ЛЕГЕНДАРНЫЙ ГЕРОЙ, СЫН ЦАРЯ ДУШЬЯНТЫ ОТ КРАСАВИЦЫ ШАКУНТАЛЫ, ОСНОВАТЕЛЬ РОДА, ИСТОРИИ КОТОРОГО И ПОСВЯЩЕНО ОСНОВНОЕ ПОВЕСТВОВАНИЕ МАХАБХАРАТЫ. ОТ ЭТОГО ИМЕНИ БЕРЁТ СВОЁ НАЗВАНИЕ ИНДИЯ БХАРАТАВАРША ИЛИ ПРОСТО БХАРАТА. ПОЭТОМУ ВЫРАЖЕНИЕ «ПОТОМОК БХАРАТЫ» ИЛИ «ПОТОМКИ БХАРАТЫ» МОЖЕТ ОТНОСИТЬСЯ К ЛЮБОМУ ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛЮ ЭТОГО РОДА – КАК К КАУРАВАМ, ТАК И ПАНДАВАМ, А РАВНО И К ДРУГИМ ПЕРСОНАЖАМ ЭПОСА. БХИМА – СОКРАЩЁННАЯ ФОРМА ИМЕНИ БХИМАСЕНА. БХИМАСЕНА – «СТРАШНОЕ ВОЙСКО», ВТОРОЙ СЫН ПАНДУ И КУНТИ, РОЖДЁННЫЙ ЕЙ ОТ ВАЮ, БОГА ВЕТРА. ОДИН ИЗ ГЛАВНЫХ ГЕРОЕВ МАХАБХАРАТЫ. БХИМАСЕНУ ЧАСТО НАЗЫВАЮТ СОКРАЩЁННО БХИМА. СЧИТАЕТСЯ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ ВАЮ. БХИШМА – «УЖАСАЮЩИЙ, ГРОЗНЫЙ», СЫН ЦАРЯ ШАНТАНУ, РОДИВШИЙСЯ ОТ БОГИНИ ГАНГИ, ОТ ЧЕГО ЕГО ПРОЗВИЩЕ – ГАНГЕЯ (СЫН ГАНГИ). БХИШМА ПРИХОДИТСЯ ДЕДОМ КАУРАВАМ И ПАНДАВАМ. СЧИТАЕТСЯ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ ОДНОГО ИЗ ВАСУ. БХРИГУ – «СВЕРКАЮЩИЙ», ВЕДИЙСКИЙ МУДРЕЦ, ОСНОВАТЕЛЬ ЗНАМЕНИТОГО РОДА БХАРГАВОВ, В КОТОРОМ РОДИЛИСЬ ГЕРОИ-ВОИНЫ ДЖАМАДАГНИ И ПАРАШУРАМА. БХУРИ – СЫН ЦАРЯ СОМАДАТТЫ, УБИТЫЙ САТЬЯКИ. БХУРИШРАВАС – «МНОГОСЛАВНЫЙ», ОДИН ИЗ СЫНОВЕЙ ЦАРЯ САМАДАТТЫ, СЫНА ЦАРЯ БАХЛИКИ, ГЕРОЙ, УБИТЫЙ ПАНДАВАМИ В НАРУШЕНИЕ ПРАВИЛ ЧЕСТНОГО ПОЕДИНКА. ВАЙШАМПАЯНА – «ПОТОМОК ВИШАМПЫ», ЛЕГЕНДАРНЫЙ МУДРЕЦ, ПОЛУЧИВШИЙ ЗНАНИЕ МАХАБХАРАТЫ ОТ СВОЕГО УЧИТЕЛЯ ВЬЯСЫ И ВОЗВЕЩАВШИЙ ЕЁ В МИРЕ ЛЮДЕЙ. ИМЕННО ОН РАССКАЗЫВАЛ МАХАБХАРАТУ ЦАРЮ ДЖАНАМЕДЖАЕ ВО ВРЕМЯ ДВЕНАДЦАТИЛЕТНЕГО ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЯ ЗМЕЙ. ВАРУНА – В ИНДИЙСКОЙ МИФОЛОГИИ БОГ ВОД, ОДНО ИЗ ВАЖНЕЙШИХ БОЖЕСТВ ВЕДИЙСКОГО ПАНТЕОНА. ПОЗДНЕЕ ОТОШЁЛ НА ВТОРОЙ ПЛАН. ВАРУНА – ОДИН ИЗ ВОСЬМИ ХРАНИТЕЛЕЙ МИРА, СЧИТАЕТСЯ ХРАНИТЕЛЕМ ЗАПАДА. ВАРЧАС – «БЛЕСК», ДРУГОЕ ИМЯ АБХИМАНЬЮ. ВАСАВА – «ВЛАСТИТЕЛЬ ВАСУ», ИМЯ БОГА ИНДРЫ. ВАСАВИ – СЫН ВАСАВЫ, АРДЖУНА. ВАСУДЕВА (VASUDEVA) – С КОРОТКИМ «А» В ПЕРВОМ СЛОГЕ, ЦАРЬ, ОТЕЦ КРИШНЫ. ВАСУДЕВА (VASUDEVA) – С ДЛИННЫМ «А» В ПЕРВОМ СЛОГЕ, ПАТРОНИМИЧЕСКОЕ ИМЯ КРИШНЫ, ОДНО ИЗ ГЛАВНЫХ ЕГО НАИМЕНОВАНИЙ В ИНДУИСТСКОЙ ТРАДИЦИИ, ШИРОКОУПОТРЕБИТЕЛЬНОЕ В ЭПОСЕ. ВАСУКИ – ЦАРЬ ЗМЕЙ ИЗ ПЛЕМЕНИ НАГОВ, СЫН МУДРЕЦА КАШЬЯПЫ ОТ ЕГО СУПРУГИ КАДРУ. ВАЮ – БОГ ВЕТРА. В ЭПОСЕ ЕГО ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ СЧИТАЕТСЯ БХИМАСЕНА. ВИВАСВАН – «ЛУЧЕЗАРНЫЙ», ЭПИТЕТ БОГА СОЛНЦА СУРЬИ. ВИДУРА – «ВЕДУН», «МУДРЕЦ», ТРЕТИЙ СЫН ОТШЕЛЬНИКА ВЬЯСЫ ОТ РАБЫНИ ИЗ ВАРНЫ ШУДР, СЛУЖАНКИ АМБИКИ, СТАРШЕЙ СУПРУГИ ЦАРЯ ВИЧИТРАВИРЬИ. ВИДУРА ПРИХОДИТСЯ МЛАДШИМ БРАТОМ ЦАРЮ ДХРИТАРАШТРЕ И ПАНДУ И ДЯДЕЙ ПАНДАВАМ, К КОТОРЫМ ОН ВСЕГДА БЛАГОСКЛОНЕН, РАВНЫМ ОБРАЗОМ ОН ПРИХОДИТСЯ ДЯДЕЙ И КАУРАВАМ – СЫНОВЬЯМ ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ И ДВОЮРОДНЫМ БРАТЬЯМ ПАНДАВОВ. БУДУЧИ ИЗВЕСТЕН СВОИМИ УСИЛИЯМИ ПРЕДОТВРАТИТЬ КРОВАВОЕ СТОЛКНОВЕНИЕ ПАНДАВОВ И КАУРАВОВ, ВИДУРА ВСЮДУ ИЗОБРАЖАЕТСЯ ОЛИЦЕТВОРЕНИЕМ ЗАКОНА И СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ, СЧИТАЕТСЯ ЧАСТИЧНЫМ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ БОГА ДХАРМЫ. ВИДУРАТХА – ГЕРОЙ ИЗ РОДА ВРИШНИ. ВИРАТА – ЦАРЬ СТРАНЫ МАТСЬЕВ, КОТОРАЯ ЗАНИМАЛА ОБЛАСТЬ БЛИЗ НЫНЕШНЕГО ДЖАЙПУРА (ШТАТ РАДЖАСТХАН). У НЕГО ПАНДАВЫ ПОД ЧУЖИМИ ИМЕНАМИ ПРОВЕЛИ ТРИНАДЦАТЫЙ ГОД ИЗГНАНИЯ. ТЕСТЬ АБХИМАНЬЮ, СЫНА АРДЖУНЫ. В БИТВЕ НА КУРУКШЕТРЕ СРАЖАЛСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ ПАНДАВОВ. ВИЧИТРАВИРЬЯ – ЦАРЬ ЛУННОЙ ДИНАСТИИ, СЫН ЦАРЯ ШАНТАНУ ОТ КРАСАВИЦЫ САТЬЯВАТИ, ДОЧЕРИ ЦАРЯ РЫБАКОВ, ПО ОБЫЧАЮ НИЙОГА – ОТЕЦ ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ, ПАНДУ И ВИДУРЫ. ВИШВАМИТРА – «ДРУГ ВСЕМ», МУДРЕЦ, ИЗВЕСТНЫЙ В ВЕДАХ, КШАТРИЙ ПО РОЖДЕНИЮ, С ПОМОЩЬЮ СУРОВОГО ПОДВИЖНИЧЕСТВА СТАВШИЙ БРАХМАНОМ. ВИШНУ – ОДИН ИЗ ТРЁХ ВЕЛИКИХ БОГОВ ЭПОСА, ВХОДЯЩИХ В ИНДИЙСКУЮ ТРОИЦУ – ТРИМУРТИ. ЕГО ОСНОВНАЯ ФУНКЦИЯ – ЗАЩИТА МИРА, РАДИ ЕЁ ИСПОЛНЕНИЯ ВИШНУ И ВОПЛОЩАЕТСЯ НА ЗЕМЛЕ В ФОРМЕ АВАТАР. КРИШНА-ВАСУДЕВА СЧИТАЕТСЯ ВОСЬМОЙ ИЗ ДЕСЯТИ ОСНОВНЫХ АВАТАР ВИШНУ. ВЛАДЫКА БОГАТСТВА – КУБЕРА. ВНУК ШИНИ – САТЬЯКИ. ВРИКОДАРА – «ВОЛЧЬЯ УТРОБА», «ВОЛЧЕБРЮХИЙ», НЕ НЕСУЩЕЕ ОТРИЦАТЕЛЬНОГО ЗНАЧЕНИЯ ПРОЗВИЩЕ БХИМАСЕНЫ, ОТМЕЧАЮЩЕЕ ВЫДАЮЩИЕСЯ ОСОБЕННОСТИ ЕГО ПИЩЕВАРЕНИЯ (НЕ ТОЛЬКО НЕОБЫЧАЙНЫЙ АППЕТИТ, НО И СПОСОБНОСТЬ ПЕРЕВАРИВАТЬ ДАЖЕ ЯДЫ). ВЬЯСА – КРИШНА («ЧЁРНЫЙ») ДВАИПАЯНА («ОСТРОВНОЙ», ТАК КАК БЫЛ РОЖДЁН САТЬЯВАТИ ДО БРАКА И ОСТАВЛЕН НА ОСТРОВЕ), «РАЗДЕЛИТЕЛЬ», ВЕЛИКИЙ МУДРЕЦ, РАЗДЕЛИВШИЙ ВЕДЫ, АВТОР ПУРАН И МАХАБХАРАТЫ. ФАКТИЧЕСКИЙ ОТЕЦ ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ, ПАНДУ И ВИДУРЫ, ПОРОДИВШИЙ ИХ ПО ОБЫЧАЮ НИЙОГА ОТ ЖЁН БЕЗДЕТНОГО ЦАРЯ ВИЧИТРАВИРЬИ, ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ РОДНЫМ ДЕДОМ КАУРАВОВ И ПАНДАВОВ. ИМЕННО ВЬЯСЕ ПРИПИСЫВАЕТСЯ СОЗДАНИЕ МАХАБХАРАТЫ. ВПОЛНЕ ВОЗМОЖНО, ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛ РЕАЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, НО НЕ ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ АВТОР, А ОДИН ИЗ АВТОРОВ. ИСКУССТВЕННОЕ КОНСТРУИРОВАНИЕ АВТОРОВ ДЛЯ ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЙ, АВТОРСТВА КАК ТАКОВОГО НЕ ЗНАВШИХ, ХАРАКТЕРНО ДЛЯ ЭПОСА. ТАК И В ДРЕВНЕЙ ГРЕЦИИ ИЛИАДА И ОДИССЕЯ БЫЛИ ПРИПИСАНЫ ГОМЕРУ. ГАДА – «РЕЧЬ», МЛАДШИЙ БРАТ КРИШНЫ. ГАНГЕЯ – «СЫН ГАНГИ», БХИШМА. ГАНДХАРИ – ДОЧЬ СУБАЛЫ, ЦАРЯ ГАНДХАРЫ, СУПРУГА ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ И МАТЬ СТА ЕГО СЫНОВЕЙ, ИЗ КОТОРЫХ ДУРЬОДХАНА – СТАРШИЙ. ПО СУЩЕСТВУ ГАНДХАРИ НЕ СОБСТВЕННОЕ ИМЯ, А ЭПИТЕТ ПО НАРОДНОСТИ. ГАНДХАРИ – ОДНА ИЗ СУПРУГ КРИШНЫ. ГОВИНДА – «НАХОДЯЩИЙ ЗЕМЛЮ», ЭПИТЕТ ВИШНУ-КРИШНЫ. ТАКОЙ ЭПИТЕТ ЗАКРЕПЛЁН ЗА ВИШНУ, КОГДА ОН ПОД ВИДОМ ВЕПРЯ (В СВОЕЙ ТРЕТЬЕЙ АВАТАРЕ) РАЗЫСКИВАЛ ЗЕМЛЮ И ПОДНЯЛ ЕЁ НА СВОИХ БИВНЯХ ИЗ ГЛУБИН ОКЕАНА. ПОЗДНЕЕ ЭТОТ ЖЕ ЭПИТЕТ БЫЛ ОСТАВЛЕН ЗА КРИШНОЙ С ИНЫМ ЗНАЧЕНИЕМ: «НАХОДЯЩИЙ КОРОВ», «ГЛАВНЫЙ ПАСТУХ», В СООТВЕТСТВИИ С ТОЙ РОЛЬЮ, КОТОРУЮ ОН ИГРАЛ ПОД ВЛИЯНИЕМ КУЛЬТА БХАКТИ – ЛЮБВИ И ПРЕДАННОСТИ ЕМУ КАК ВЫСШЕМУ БОЖЕСТВУ. ГУДАКЕША – «С КУРЧАВЫМИ ВОЛОСАМИ, ГУСТОВОЛОСЫЙ», ИМЯ-ЭПИТЕТ АРДЖУНЫ. ГХАТОТКАЧА – СЫН БХИМАСЕНЫ ОТ РАКШАСИ ХИДИМБЫ, СОРАТНИК ПАНДАВОВ. ДАРУКА – «ДЕРЕВЯННАЯ СТАТУЯ», ВОЗНИЧИЙ КРИШНЫ, СЫН САТЬЯКИ. ДАШАРХА – «ПОТОМОК ДАШАРХА», ЭТНИЧЕСКОЕ ИМЯ КРИШНЫ-ВАСУДЕВЫ ПО ОДНОМУ ИЗ ПРЕДКОВ РОДА ЯДАВОВ, ОТРАЖАЮЩЕЕ ЕГО ГЛАВЕНСТВУЮЩЕЕ ПОЛОЖЕНИЕ НАД ВЕТВЬЮ РОДА. ДЕВАКИ – СУПРУГА ВАСУДЕВЫ, МАТЬ КРИШНЫ, РАССМАТРИВАЕТСЯ ИНОГДА КАК ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ АДИТИ, МАТЕРИ БОГОВ. ДЖАМБАВАТИ – ОДНА ИЗ СУПРУГ КРИШНЫ, ДОЧЬ ЦАРЯ МЕДВЕДЕЙ ДЖАМБАВАНА, МАТЬ САМБЫ. ДЖАНАМЕДЖАЯ – ЦАРЬ ХАСТИНАПУРА, СЫН ПАРИКШИТА И ВНУК АРДЖУНЫ. ОТЕЦ ДЖАНАМЕДЖАИ БЫЛ УМЕРЩВЛЁН КОВАРНЫМ ТАКШАКОЙ, ЦАРЁМ ЗМЕЙ. МСТЯ ЗА СМЕРТЬ ОТЦА, ДЖАНАМЕДЖАЯ С ЦЕЛЬЮ ИСТРЕБЛЕНИЯ ВСЕХ ЗМЕЙ УСТРОИЛ СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ ДВЕНАДЦАТИЛЕТНЕЕ ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ, ВО ВРЕМЯ КОТОРОГО МУДРЕЦ ВАЙШАМПАЯНА ПЕРЕСКАЗЫВАЛ МАХАБХАРАТУ. ДЖАНАРДАНА – ИМЯ ВИШНУ-КРИШНЫ. ИМЕЕТ НЕСКОЛЬКО ТОЛКОВАНИЙ: 1). «ПОБУЖДАЮЩИЙ ЛЮДЕЙ», ТО ЕСТЬ СТИМУЛИРУЮЩИЙ ИХ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТИ, 2). «УНИЧТОЖАЮЩИЙ (ЗЛЫХ) ЛЮДЕЙ», 3). «ПОЧИТАЕМЫЙ ЛЮДЬМИ». КАЖДОЕ ИЗ ЭТИХ ТОЛКОВАНИЙ ОСНОВАНО НА РАЗЛИЧНОМ ПОНИМАНИИ ЗНАЧЕНИЯ ВТОРОГО КОМПОНЕНТА ЭТОГО СЛОЖНОГО СЛОВА – «АРДАНА». ДЖАРА – «СТАРОСТЬ», СИМВОЛИЧЕСКИЙ ОХОТНИК, ПРЕСЛЕДОВАВШИЙ ЛАНЬ В ЛЕСУ, ГДЕ НАХОДИЛСЯ КРИШНА, ПОГРУЖЕННЫЙ В ЙОГИЧЕСКОЕ СОЗЕРЦАНИЕ. ПРИНЯВ КРИШНУ ЗА ЛАНЬ, ОХОТНИК СТРЕЛОЙ ПРОНЗИЛ ЕМУ ПЯТКУ, КОТОРАЯ БЫЛА ЕДИНСТВЕННЫМ УЯЗВИМЫМ МЕСТОМ В ЕГО ТЕЛЕ. ДЖАРАСАНДХА – ЦАРЬ МАГАДХИ, ВРАГ КРИШНЫ, УБИТЫЙ БХИМАСЕНОЙ. ДЖАЯДРАТХА – «ПОБЕДНАЯ КОЛЕСНИЦА», ЦАРЬ СТРАНЫ СИНДХУ, СТОРОННИК КАУРАВОВ И НЕДРУГ ПАНДАВОВ, СУПРУГ ЕДИНСТВЕННОЙ ДОЧЕРИ ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ ДУХШАЛЫ. УБИТ АРДЖУНОЙ В БИТВЕ НА КУРУКШЕТРЕ. ДЖАЯСЕНА – «ПОБЕДОНОСНОЕ ВОЙСКО», ЦАРЬ МАГАДХИ, СРАЖАВШИЙСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ КАУРАВОВ В БИТВЕ НА КУРУКШЕТРЕ. ДЖИШНУ – «ПОБЕДОНОСНЫЙ», ИМЯ-ЭПИТЕТ АРДЖУНЫ. ДРАУПАДИ – ДОЧЬ ДРУПАДЫ, ЦАРЯ ПАНЧАЛОВ, ДРУГОЕ (ОБЫЧНОЕ) ИМЯ КРИШНЫ, ОБЩЕЙ СУПРУГИ ПЯТЕРЫХ БРАТЬЕВ-ПАНДАВОВ. ВМЕСТЕ СО СВОИМ БРАТОМ ДХРИШТАДЬЮМНОЙ РОДИЛАСЬ ИЗ СЕРЕДИНЫ ЖЕРТВЕННОГО АЛТАРЯ КАК ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ БОГИНИ ШРИ НА ЗЕМЛЕ. ПОЛИАНДРИЯ (МНОГОМУЖЕСТВО), КОТОРАЯ НАШЛА ОТРАЖЕНИЕ В МАХАБХАРАТЕ, ОБЫЧНО ТРАКТУЕТСЯ КАК НЕКИЙ ПЕРЕЖИТОК. СЫНОВЬЯ ДРАУПАДИ – ПЯТЕРО СЫНОВЕЙ ОТ ПЯТЕРЫХ ЕЁ МУЖЕЙ. ДРОНА – «КАДУШКА», БРАХМАН-ВОИН, СЫН БХАРАДВАДЖИ, НАСТАВНИК ПАНДАВОВ И КАУРАВОВ В ВОЕННОЙ НАУКЕ. СЫН ДРОНЫ – АШВАТТХАМАН. ДРУПАДА – «ДЕРЕВЯННАЯ КОЛОННА», ЦАРЬ ПАНЧАЛЫ, ОТЕЦ ДХРИШТАДЬЮМНЫ И ДРАУПАДИ. ДУРВАСАС – «ОБЛАЧЁННЫЙ В ПЛОХИЕ ОДЕЖДЫ», МУДРЕЦ, СЧИТАЕТСЯ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ ШИВЫ. ДУРМУКХА – «С БЕЗОБРАЗНОЙ МОРДОЙ», ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. ДУРЬОДХАНА – «ЛИХО СРАЖАЮЩИЙСЯ», СТАРШИЙ СРЕДИ СТА СЫНОВЕЙ ЦАРЯ ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ И ЕГО СУПРУГИ ГАНДХАРИ, ПРАВИВШИЙ В ХАСТИНАПУРЕ. БУДУЧИ ДВОЮРОДНЫМ БРАТОМ ЮДХИШТХИРЫ И ЕГО БРАТЬЕВ-ПАНДАВОВ, ЯВЛЯЛСЯ ИХ НЕПРИМИРИМЫМ ВРАГОМ. ДУХШАСАНА – «ТРУДНОУКРАТИМЫЙ», ВТОРОЙ ПО ИЗВЕСТНОСТИ (ПОСЛЕ ДУРЬОДХАНЫ) СЫН ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ, ПОДВЕРГШИЙ ДРАУПАДИ ГРУБОМУ ОСКОРБЛЕНИЮ, ПОСЛЕ ТОГО КАК ЮДХИШТХИРА ПРОИГРАЛ ИГРУ В КОСТИ. ДУШЬЯНТА – ЦАРЬ ИЗ ЛУННОЙ ДИНАСТИИ, СУПРУГ КРАСАВИЦЫ ШАКУНТАЛЫ, ОТЕЦ БХАРАТЫ. ДХАНАНДЖАЯ – «ЗАВОЕВАТЕЛЬ БОГАТСТВ», ИМЯ-ЭПИТЕТ АРДЖУНЫ. ДХАРМА – «ЗАКОН», БОГ ПРАВОСУДИЯ И СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ. В ЭПОСЕ ОТОЖДЕСТВЛЯЕТСЯ С ЯМОЙ, БОГОМ СМЕРТИ И ПРАВОСУДИЯ. ЮДХИШТХИРА И ВИДУРА СЧИТАЮТСЯ ЕГО ВОПЛОЩЕНИЯМИ, А ЮДХИШТХИРА СВЕРХ ТОГО – ЕГО СЫНОМ, РОЖДЁННЫМ БОГОМ ОТ КУНТИ. ДХРИТАРАШТРА – «ТОТ, ЧЬЁ ЦАРСТВО ПРОЧНО», ВЕРХОВНЫЙ ЦАРЬ КУРУ, ПРАВИВШИЙ В ХАСТИНАПУРЕ, СТАРШИЙ СЫН ОТШЕЛЬНИКА ВЬЯСЫ ОТ АМБИКИ, СТАРШЕЙ СУПРУГИ ЦАРЯ ВИЧИТРАВИРЬИ, УМЕРШЕГО БЕЗДЕТНЫМ. РОДИЛСЯ СЛЕПЫМ. У НЕГО ОТ СУПРУГИ ГАНДХАРИ БЫЛО СТО СЫНОВЕЙ И ОДНА ДОЧЬ. СТАРШИЙ ИЗ НИХ, ДУРЬОДХАНА, ФАКТИЧЕСКИ ПРАВИЛ ЦАРСТВОМ. СЛАБОВОЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК, ОН СВОИМ ПОПУСТИТЕЛЬСТВОМ ДУРЬОДХАНЕ И КАРНЕ СПОСОБСТВОВАЛ БРАТОУБИЙСТВЕННОЙ ВОЙНЕ ПАНДАВОВ И КАУРАВОВ. ДХРИШТАДЬЮМНА – СЫН ДРУПАДЫ, ЦАРЯ ПАНЧАЛЫ, БРАТ ДРАУПАДИ. ДХРИШТАКЕТУ – «ПРОЧНЫЙ СТЯГ», ЦАРЬ ЧЕДИ, ШУРИН НАКУЛЫ. ИНДРА – В ИНДИЙСКОЙ МИФОЛОГИИ БОГ БУРИ И ГРОМА, ИНДИЙСКИЙ ЗЕВС. В ВЕДИЙСКИЙ ПЕРИОД – ВЕЛИЧАЙШЕЕ БОЖЕСТВО. В ЭПОСЕ – ЦАРЬ БОГОВ, ПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ ДЕМОНОВ; ЕГО ОБРАЗ, ОДНАКО, УСТУПАЕТ ПО ЗНАЧЕНИЮ ВИШНУ И ШИВЕ, КОТОРЫМ ПЕРЕДАЁТСЯ РЯД ФУНКЦИЙ ИНДРЫ. ОТЕЦ АРДЖУНЫ, ПОРОЖДЁННОГО ИМ ОТ КУНТИ. КАНВА – «ГЛУХОЙ», МУДРЕЦ, ЕМУ ПРИПИСЫВАЕТСЯ АВТОРСТВО НЕСКОЛЬКИХ ГИМНОВ РИГВЕДЫ. ВЫРАСТИЛ И ВОСПИТАЛ ШАКУНТАЛУ, ДОЧЬ АПСАРЫ МЕНАКИ И ОТШЕЛЬНИКА ВИШВАМИТРЫ, СТАЛ ЖРЕЦОМ ЦАРЯ БХАРАТЫ, СЫНА ШАКУНТАЛЫ И ДУШЬЯНТЫ, ОСНОВАТЕЛЯ РОДА БХАРАТОВ. КАНСА – «КУБОК», ЦАРЬ МАТХУРЫ, ВРАЖДОВАВШИЙ С КРИШНОЙ, ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ НА ЗЕМЛЕ АСУРЫ КАЛАНЕМИ, БЫЛ УБИТ КРИШНОЙ. КАРНА – «УХО, ЧУТКИЙ», ВНЕБРАЧНЫЙ СЫН КУНТИ, СТАРШЕЙ СУПРУГИ ПАНДУ, ТАЙНО РОЖДЁННЫЙ ЕЮ В ДЕВИЧЕСТВЕ ОТ СУРЬИ (ПРИЧЁМ ЕЁ ДЕВСТВЕННОСТЬ ПРИ ЭТОМ БЫЛА СОХРАНЕНА), БЫЛ ЕЙ БРОШЕН И УСЫНОВЛЁН ВОЗНИЧИМ АДХИРАТХОЙ И ЕГО ЖЕНОЙ РАДХОЙ. ЧАСТИЧНОЕ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ СУРЬИ, БРАТ ЮДХИШТХИРЫ, БХИМАСЕНЫ И АРДЖУНЫ, В РЕЗУЛЬТАТЕ ОБИДЫ НА ПАНДАВОВ ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ ВО ВРАЖДЕБНОМ ИХ ЛАГЕРЕ. ИСТОРИЯ РОЖДЕНИЯ КАРНЫ ИМЕЕТ СХОДСТВО С МИФОМ О НЕПОРОЧНОМ ЗАЧАТИИ, А В САМОМ ЕГО ОБРАЗЕ ПРОГЛЯДЫВАЮТ ЧЕРТЫ, РОДНЯЩИЕ ЕГО С ГЕРОЕМ ИЛИАДЫ АХИЛЛОМ, СЮЖЕТ О КАРНЕ – ПОДКИДЫШЕ ОБНАРУЖИВАЕТ ПОЛНОЕ СООТВЕТСТВИЕ МИРОВОМУ ЦИКЛУ ПРЕДАНИЙ О ПРОИСХОЖДЕНИИ ВОЖДЕЙ-ГЕРОЕВ: САРГОНА, МОИСЕЯ, КИРА, РОМУЛА И РЕМА. КАРПОТАКА – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. КАУНТЕЯ – ИМЯ ПО МАТЕРИ (КУНТИ) ЮДХИШТХИРЫ И ЕГО БРАТЬЕВ – БХИМАСЕНА И АРДЖУНЫ. КАУРАВЬЯ – «ПРОИСХОДЯЩИЙ ИЗ РОДА КУРУ», ПОТОМОК КУРУ, ЧЕЛОВЕК, ПРИНАДЛЕЖАЩИЙ К РОДУ КУРУ. ЭТОТ ЭПИТЕТ ДАВАЛСЯ НАИБОЛЕЕ ДОСТОЙНЫМ ПОТОМКАМ РОДА, НАПРИМЕР, БХИШМЕ, ЮДХИШТХИРЕ, ДУРЬОДХАНЕ. КЕШАВА – «ВОЛОСАТЫЙ», ИМЯ КРИШНЫ, КОТОРОЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ОБЪЯСНЕНО МИФОМ О РОЖДЕНИИ ЕГО ОТ ЧЁРНОГО ВОЛОСКА ВИШНУ, ПРОНИКШЕГО В ЛОНО ДЕВАКИ, ТОГДА КАК ЕГО БРАТ БАЛАРАМА РОДИЛСЯ ОТ БЕЛОГО ВОЛОСА, ИНОГДА ЭТО ИМЯ СВЯЗЫВАЕТСЯ С ВОЛОСАТОСТЬЮ КРИШНЫ. КЕШИН – «ВОЛОСАТЫЙ», ДЕМОН-ДАЙТЬЯ, КОТОРЫЙ В ОБЛИКЕ КОНЯ НАПАЛ НА КРИШНУ, НО БЫЛ УБИТ ИМ УДАРОМ КУЛАКА ПО МОРДЕ И РАЗОРВАН НА ЧАСТИ. КРИПА – «СОСТРАДАТЕЛЬНЫЙ», ПРОСЛАВЛЕННЫЙ БРАХМАН-ВОИН, КАК И ДРОНА, ОБУЧАЛ ПАНДАВОВ И КАУРАВОВ ВОЕННОМУ ИСКУССТВУ. ПОЧИТАЕТСЯ КАК СЫН ВЕЛИКОГО МУДРЕЦА ШАРАДВАНА ГАУТАМЫ И АПСАРЫ ДЖАНАПАДИ. КРИПА ПРИХОДИТСЯ ДЯДЕЙ ПО МАТЕРИ АШВАТТХАМАНУ, СЫНУ ДРОНЫ (КОТОРЫЙ БЫЛ ЖЕНАТ НА ЕГО СЕСТРЕ КРИПИ), ШУРИНОМ ПОСЛЕДНЕМУ. ВО ВРЕМЯ ВЕЛИКОЙ БИТВЫ СРАЖАЛСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ КАУРАВОВ. УЧАСТВОВАЛ В НОЧНОМ РАЗГРОМЕ ЛАГЕРЯ ПАНДАВОВ. СЧИТАЕТСЯ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ РУДРЫ. КРИТАВАРМАН – «СОВЕРШЁННАЯ БРОНЯ», СЫН ХРИДИКИ ИЗ ПЛЕМЕНИ ЯДАВОВ, ПРОСЛАВЛЕННЫЙ ГЕРОЙ. ВО ВРЕМЯ БИТВЫ НА КУРУКШЕТРЕ СРАЖАЛСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ КАУРАВОВ И БЫЛ ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЕМ ОБЪЕДИНЁННОГО ВОЙСКА ВРИШНИЕВ, АНДХАКОВ, БХОДЖЕЙ И КУККУРОВ. УЧАСТВОВАЛ В НОЧНОМ РАЗГРОМЕ ЛАГЕРЯ ПАНДАВОВ. КРИШНА – «ЧЁРНЫЙ», ЦАРЬ ЯДАВОВ, ВОСЬМОЕ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ БОГА ВИШНУ НА ЗЕМЛЕ, СЫН ЦАРЯ ВАСУДЕВЫ И ДЕВАКИ. НА ОСНОВАНИИ ЭТИМОЛОГИИ ИМЕНИ КРИШНЫ И СООТВЕТСТВЕННО ИЗОБРАЖЕНИЯ ЕГО ВНЕШНОСТИ (ИССИНЯ-ЧЁРНЫЙ) УЧЁНЫЕ ПРЕДПОЛАГАЮТ, ЧТО ЭТОТ ПЕРСОНАЖ ИМЕЕТ ДОАРИЙСКОЕ ПРОИСХОЖДЕНИЕ И ЕГО ОБРАЗ ЗАИМСТВОВАН ИЗ ЮЖНОЙ ИНДИИ. КРИШНА ВЫСТУПАЕТ ЦЕНТРАЛЬНОЙ ФИГУРОЙ ЭПОСА ТО В ВИДЕ ГЕРОЯ-ВОИНА, ТО КАК ОПЫТНЫЙ ДИПЛОМАТ, ТО КАК ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ ВИШНУ НА ЗЕМЛЕ. ОН – БЛИЗКИЙ РОДСТВЕННИК И ДРУГ ПАНДАВОВ, СОВЕТНИК И КОЛЕСНИЧИЙ АРДЖУНЫ, С КОТОРЫМ ОН ТЕСНО СВЯЗАН. КРИШНА – ИМЯ ВЬЯСЫ. КРИШНА – «ЧЁРНАЯ», С ДОЛГИМ «А» НА КОНЦЕ, СОБСТВЕННОЕ ИМЯ ДРАУПАДИ, КОТОРАЯ, ПО ПРЕДАНИЮ, ОТЛИЧАЛАСЬ СМУГЛЫМ ЦВЕТОМ КОЖИ. КУБЕРА – БОГ БОГАТСТВА, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ГОРАХ ГИМАЛАЯХ, ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ ЯКШЕЙ, ГАНДХАРВОВ, ГУХЬЯКОВ И РАКШАСОВ. ОДИН ИЗ ВОСЬМИ ХРАНИТЕЛЕЙ МИРА, СЧИТАЕТСЯ ХРАНИТЕЛЕМ СЕВЕРА. КУМУДА – «ДАЮЩИЙ РАДОСТЬ», ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. КУНДЖАРА – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. КУНТИ – СТАРШАЯ СУПРУГА ЦАРЯ ПАНДУ, МАТЬ ЮДХИШТХИРЫ, БХИМАСЕНЫ И АРДЖУНЫ. КУНТИБХОДЖА – ЦАРЬ ИЗ РОДА ЯДАВОВ, ПРИЁМНЫЙ ОТЕЦ КУНТИ, КОТОРАЯ БЫЛА ОТДАНА В ЕГО СЕМЬЮ ОТЦОМ ШУРАСЕНОЙ. КУРУ – ЦАРЬ ИЗ ЛУННОЙ ДИНАСТИИ, ОБЩИЙ ПРЕДОК ПАНДАВОВ И КАУРАВОВ. СЫН САМВАРАНЫ И ТАПАТИ, ДОЧЕРИ СУРЬИ. КШАТТАР – «ПОДРЫВАЮЩИЙ (ВАРНУ)», ПРОЗВИЩЕ, КОТОРОЕ ДАВАЛОСЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ, РОЖДЁННОМУ ШУДРЯНКОЙ ОТ МУЖЧИНЫ ИЗ ВЫСШЕЙ ВАРНЫ. В МАХАБХАРАТЕ – ОБЫЧНОЕ ПРОЗВИЩЕ ВИДУРЫ, РОДИВШЕГОСЯ ОТ СЛУЖАНКИ ИЗ ВАРНЫ ШУДР. ЛАКШМИ – БОГИНЯ СЧАСТЬЯ И БЛАГОПОЛУЧИЯ. ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ ЛАКШМИ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ СУПРУГА ПАНДАВОВ КРИШНА ДРАУПАДИ. МАГХАВАН – «ЩЕДРЫЙ», ИМЯ-ЭПИТЕТ ИНДРЫ. МАДИРА – ОДНА ИЗ СУПРУГ ВАСУДЕВЫ, ОТЦА КРИШНЫ. МАДРИ – «РАДОСТЬ», МЛАДШАЯ СУПРУГА ЦАРЯ ПАНДУ, ДОЧЬ ПРАВИТЕЛЯ МАДРОВ, МАТЬ БЛИЗНЕЦОВ НАКУЛЫ И САХАДЕВЫ. МАДХУСУДАНА – «ГУБИТЕЛЬ МАДХУ», ИМЯ-ЭПИТЕТ ВИШНУ-КРИШНЫ, УБИВШЕГО АСУРУ МАДХУ. МАНДХАТАР – «СЫН БЛАГОЧЕСТИВЦА», ЦАРЬ ИЗ СОЛНЕЧНОЙ ДИНАСТИИ, СЫН ЦАРЯ ЮВАНАШВЫ. МАРКАНДЕЯ – МУДРЕЦ-ОТШЕЛЬНИК ИЗ РОДА БХРИГУ. МАХЕНДРА – ИМЯ ИНДРЫ, ОЗНАЧАЮЩЕЕ: «ВЕЛИКИЙ ИНДРА». МИШРИН – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. НАКУЛА – «ИХВЕМОН, МАНГУСТА», СЫН ПАНДУ И МАДРИ, ВМЕСТЕ С ЕГО БРАТОМ-БЛИЗНЕЦОМ САХАДЕВОЙ РОЖДЁННЫЙ ЕЙ ОТ АШВИНОВ. НАРА – «МУЖЧИНА, ЧЕЛОВЕК», МУДРЕЦ, ВСЕГДА ВЫСТУПАЮЩИЙ В ПАРЕ С НАРАЯНОЙ. КРИШНА И АРДЖУНА СЧИТАЮТСЯ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ НАРЫ-НАРАЯНЫ. НАРАДА – «НАРД», ЛЕГЕНДАРНЫЙ МУДРЕЦ, КОТОРОМУ ПРИПИСЫВАЕТСЯ СОЗДАНИЕ НЕСКОЛЬКИХ ВЕДИЙСКИХ ГИМНОВ, ПРЕДВОДИТЕЛЬ ГАНДХАРВОВ И ПОСЛАНЕЦ БОГОВ. ИЗОБРЕТАТЕЛЬ СТРУННОГО ИНСТРУМЕНТА ВИНА, С КОТОРЫМ ОН НЕ РАССТАЁТСЯ. СЧИТАЕТСЯ РАССКАЗЧИКОМ МАХАБХАРАТЫ В МИРЕ БОГОВ. НАРАЯНА – БОЖЕСТВО, В ПОЗДНЕВЕДИЙСКИЙ ПЕРИОД ИДЕНТИЧНОЕ ВИШНУ, ИМЯ ЕГО ТОЛКУЕТСЯ В ЭПОСЕ ДВОЯКО: «ТОТ, ЧЬЁ ПРИСТАНИЩЕ ВОДЫ» И «СВЯЗАННЫЙ С ЛЮДЬМИ» (ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ТОЛКОВАНИЕ ОТРАЖАЕТ ОСНОВНОЙ АСПЕКТ ОБРАЗА ВИШНУ – ЕГО РОЛЬ ЗАСТУПНИКА ЛЮДЕЙ). НАРАЯНОЙ НАЗЫВАЮТ ТАКЖЕ КРИШНУ, ВОСЬМОЕ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ ВИШНУ. НИШАТХА – СЫН БАЛАРАМЫ ОТ РЕВАТИ. ПАВАКА – «ОЧИСТИТЕЛЬ», ИМЯ АГНИ. ПАКАШАСАНА – «ГУБИТЕЛЬ ПАКИ», ИМЯ ИНДРЫ, УБИВШЕГО АСУРУ ПАКУ. ПАНДАВА, ПАНДАВЫ – «СЫН, СЫНОВЬЯ ПАНДУ», ПРОЗВИЩЕ ПЯТЕРЫХ БРАТЬЕВ, ГЛАВНЫХ ГЕРОЕВ МАХАБХАРАТЫ, - ЮДХИШТХИРЫ, БХИМАСЕНЫ, АРДЖУНЫ, НАКУЛЫ И САХАДЕВЫ, КОТОРЫЕ РОДИЛИСЬ У ДВУХ ЖЁН ПАНДУ-КУНТИ И МАДРИ ОТ РАЗНЫХ БОГОВ. ПАНДУ – «БЛЕДНЫЙ», СЫН АМБАЛИКИ, ВТОРОЙ ВДОВЫ ЦАРЯ ВИЧИТРАВИРЬИ, РОЖДЁННЫЙ ОТ ОТШЕЛЬНИКА КРИШНЫ ДВАИПАЯНЫ ВЬЯСЫ, МЛАДШИЙ БРАТ ЦАРЯ ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ. ПАНДУ ПРАВИЛ ЦАРСТВОМ ВМЕСТО СТАРШЕГО СВОЕГО БРАТА, КОТОРЫЙ РОДИЛСЯ СЛЕПЫМ. СЧИТАЕТСЯ ОТЦОМ ПЯТЕРЫХ ПАНДАВОВ, КОТОРЫМ ДАЛИ ЖИЗНЬ БОГИ : ЮДХИШТХИРЕ – ДХАРМА, БХИМАСЕНЕ – ВАЮ, АРДЖУНЕ – ИНДРА, БЛИЗНЕЦАМ НАКУЛЕ И САХАДЕВЕ – АШВИНЫ. ПАНЧАЛИЙКА – ЭТНИЧЕСКОЕ ИМЯ ДРАУПАДИ. ПАРТХА, ПАРТХИ – «СЫН, СЫНОВЬЯ ПРИТХИ», ИЛИ КУНТИ, СТАРШЕЙ СУПРУГИ ЦАРЯ ПАНДУ, ЧТО РАВНОЗНАЧНО ИМЕНИ: КАУНТЕЯ – «СЫН КУНТИ», ЭПИТЕТ, ОТНОСЯЩИЙСЯ К КАЖДОМУ ИЗ ЕЁ ТРЁХ СЫНОВЕЙ. ВО МНОЖЕСТВЕННОМ ЧИСЛЕ ЭПИТЕТ «ПАРТХИ» ОТНОСИТСЯ КО ВСЕМ ПЯТЕРЫМ БРАТЬЯМ-ПАНДАВАМ, ТО ЕСТЬ ВКЛЮЧАЯ НАКУЛУ И САХАДЕВУ, ЧЬЕЙ МАТЕРЬЮ БЫЛА МАДРИ, МЛАДШАЯ СУПРУГА ПАНДУ. В МАХАБХАРАТЕ ЧАСТО ПРОЗВИЩА ГЕРОЕВ ДАЮТСЯ ПО ИМЕНИ МАТЕРИ (Т.Н. МАТРОНИМИЧЕСКИЕ ИМЕНА), ЧТО, ПО МНЕНИЮ УЧЁНЫХ, ГОВОРИТ О СУЩЕСТВОВАНИИ ПЕРЕЖИТКОВ МАТРИАРХАТА ВО ВРЕМЯ СОЗДАНИЯ ЭПОСА. ПЛУГОНОСЕЦ – ЭПИТЕТ БАЛАРАМЫ, ЧЬИМ АТРИБУТОМ БЫЛ ПЛУГ. ПРАДЬЮМНА – СЫН КРИШНЫ ОТ РУКМИНИ. ПРИТХА – «ШИРОКАЯ», ОСНОВНОЕ ИМЯ КУНТИ, СТАРШЕЙ СУПРУГИ ЦАРЯ ПАНДУ И МАТЕРИ ЮДХИШТХИРЫ, БХИМАСЕНЫ И АРДЖУНЫ. ПУНДАРИКА – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. ПУРАНДАРА – «СОКРУШИТЕЛЬ (ВРАЖЕСКИХ) ГОРОДОВ», ЭПИТЕТ ИНДРЫ. ПУРУХУТА – «МНОГО ПРИЗЫВАЕМЫЙ», ЭПИТЕТ ИНДРЫ. ПХАЛЬГУНА – «РОЖДЁННЫЙ ПОД СОЗВЕЗДИЕМ ПХАЛЬГУНА», ИМЯ АРДЖУНЫ. РАДХА – ПРИЁМНАЯ МАТЬ КАРНЫ, СУПРУГА ВОЗНИЧЕГО АДХИРАТХИ. РАДХЕЯ – МАТРОНИМИЧЕСКОЕ ИМЯ КАРНЫ (ЕГО МАТЬ – РАДХА). РАХУ – ДЕМОН-ЗМЕЙ, ОН ХИТРОСТЬЮ ИСПИЛ НАПИТОК БЕССМЕРТИЯ – АМРИТУ ВО ВРЕМЯ ПАХТАНИЯ ОКЕАНА, НО ВИШНУ, ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕННЫЙ ЛУНОЙ И СОЛНЦЕМ, ОТСЕК ЕМУ ГОЛОВУ, КОГДА АМРИТА ТОЛЬКО ПРОНИКЛА В ЕГО ГОРЛО. ГОЛОВА РАХУ С ТОЙ ПОРЫ ВОЗНЕСЛАСЬ НА НЕБО И ВРЕМЯ ОТ ВРЕМЕНИ ПОГЛОЩАЕТ СОЛНЦЕ И ЛУНУ, ВЫЗЫВАЯ ЗАТМЕНИЯ. РУКМИНИ – ДОЧЬ БХИШМАКИ, ЦАРЯ БХОДЖЕЙ, СУПРУГА КРИШНЫ, ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ БОГИНИ ЛАКШМИ. СЫН РУКМИНИ – ПРАДЬЮМНА. САВЬЯСАЧИН – «(ОДИНАКОВО) ЛОВКИЙ И НА ЛЕВУЮ РУКУ», ЭПИТЕТ АРДЖУНЫ. АРДЖУНА МОГ МЕТАТЬ СТРЕЛЫ КАК ПРАВОЙ, ТАК И ЛЕВОЙ РУКОЙ, ЧТО СЧИТАЛОСЬ ВЫСОКОЙ ВОИНСКОЙ ДОБЛЕСТЬЮ. САМБА – «С МАТЕРЬЮ, МАМЕНЬКИН СЫНОК», СЫН КРИШНЫ ОТ ДЖАМБАВАТИ. САМОРОЖДЕННЫЙ – ЭПИТЕТ БРАХМЫ. САНАТКУМАРА – ВЕЧНО ЮНЫЙ МУДРЕЦ, ОДИН ИЗ ЧЕТЫРЁХ СЫНОВЕЙ БРАХМЫ, ПОЧИТАЮЩИЙСЯ ГЛАВНЫМ СРЕДИ ВЫСОЧАЙШИХ МУДРЕЦОВ. ЕГО ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ СЧИТАЛСЯ ПРАДЬЮМНА. САРАНА – «СЛАБИТЕЛЬНОЕ», МЛАДШИЙ БРАТ КРИШНЫ. САРАСВАТИ – БОГИНЯ КРАСНОРЕЧИЯ И УЧЁНОСТИ. В ЭПОСЕ ОНА ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТСЯ ДОЧЕРЬЮ ИЛИ СУПРУГОЙ БРАХМЫ. БОГИНЕ САРАСВАТИ ПРОТИВОПОСТАВЛЯЕТСЯ БОГИНЯ СЧАСТЬЯ И КРАСОТЫ – ЛАКШМИ (ШРИ). САТРАДЖИТ – ЦАРЬ, ОТЕЦ САТЬЯБХАМЫ, ОБЛАДАВШИЙ ЧУДЕСНЫМ КАМНЕМ СЬЯМАНТАКОЙ. САТЬЯ – «ИСТИННАЯ», УСЕЧЁННАЯ ФОРМА ИМЕНИ САТЬЯБХАМА (СР. БХИМА –БХИМАСЕНА). САТЬЯБХАМА –«СИЯЮЩАЯ ИСТИННЫМ СВЕТОМ», ДОЧЬ ЦАРЯ САТРАДЖИТА, ЛЮБИМАЯ СУПРУГА КРИШНЫ. САТЬЯВАТИ – «ПРАВДОРЕЧИВАЯ», ДОЧЬ РЫБАКА, РОДИВШАЯ ДО БРАКА ОТ МУДРЕЦА ПАРАШАРЫ КРИШНУ ДВАИПАЯНУ ВЬЯСУ, А ЗАТЕМ ВЫШЕДШУЮ ЗАМУЖ ЗА ЦАРЯ ШАНТАНУ И РОДИВШАЯ ОТ НЕГО ВИЧИТРАВИРЬЮ. САТЬЯКИ – СЫН САТЬЯКА И ВНУК ШИНИ, ОН ЖЕ ЮЮДХАНА, ГЕРОЙ, КОТОРЫЙ В БИТВЕ НА КУРУКШЕТРЕ СРАЖАЛСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ ПАНДАВОВ. САУБАЛА – «СЫН СУБАЛЫ», ШАКУНИ, СЫН СУБАЛЫ, ЦАРЯ ГАНДХАРЫ, БРАТ ГАНДХАРИ, ДЯДЯ ГЕРОЕВ МАХАБХАРАТЫ, ВСТАВШИЙ НА СТОРОНУ КАУРАВОВ. БЛАГОДАРЯ НЕЧЕСТНЫМ ПРИЁМАМ ОН ОБЫГРАЛ В КОСТИ ЮДХИШТХИРУ, ЧТО И ОБРЕКЛО ПАНДАВОВ НА ИЗГНАНИЕ. САХАДЕВА – «С БОГОМ», ОДИН ИЗ БРАТЬЕВ-БЛИЗНЕЦОВ, СЫНОВЕЙ ПАНДУ ОТ МАДРИ, НАСТОЯЩИМ ЕГО ОТЦОМ СЧИТАЛСЯ, КАК И НАКУЛЫ, ОДИН ИЗ АШВИНОВ. СОМА – БОГ ЛУНЫ, ОТОЖДЕСТВЛЯЕМЫЙ С РИТУАЛЬНЫМ НАПИТКОМ СОМОЙ. В ЭПОСЕ – ОСНОВАТЕЛЬ ЛУННОЙ ДИНАСТИИ, К КОТОРОЙ ПРИНАДЛЕЖАЛИ ПАНДАВЫ И КАУРАВЫ. ЕГО ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ СЧИТАЛСЯ АБХИМАНЬЮ. СУБАЛА – «ОЧЕНЬ СИЛЬНЫЙ», ЦАРЬ ГАНДХАРЫ, ОТЕЦ ШАКУНИ. СУБХАДРА – «БЛАГАЯ», МЛАДШАЯ СЕСТРА КРИШНЫ, ПОХИЩЕННАЯ АРДЖУНОЙ С ЕГО СОГЛАСИЯ И СТАВШАЯ ЕГО ЖЕНОЙ, МАТЬ ГЕРОЯ АБХИМАНЬЮ. СУЙОДХАНА – «ОТЛИЧНО СРАЖАЮЩИЙСЯ», ЭПИТЕТ ДУРЬОДХАНЫ. СУРЬЯ – БОГ СОЛНЦА, В ЭПОСЕ ОБЪЕДИНЯЕТ ФУНКЦИИ И ИМЕНА ДРУГИХ СОЛНЕЧНЫХ БОЖЕСТВ, ИЗВЕСТНЫХ В ВЕДАХ (ВИШНУ, ПУШАН, САВИТАР И ДР.), ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ОТЦОМ КАРНЫ. ОСНОВАТЕЛЬ СОЛНЕЧНОЙ ДИНАСТИИ ЦАРЕЙ. ТАКШАКА – ЗМЕЙ, УМЕРТВИВШИЙ ЦАРЯ ПАРИКШИТА. ТЫСЯЧЕОКИЙ – ЭПИТЕТ ИНДРЫ, В ЭПОСЕ СИМВОЛИЗИРУЮЩИЙ ЕГО МУДРОСТЬ, ПРОНИЦАТЕЛЬНОСТЬ И ВСЕЗНАНИЕ. УГРАСЕНА – «УЖАСНОЕ ВОЙСКО», ЦАРЬ ВРИШНИЕВ, БРАТ ДЖАНАМЕДЖАИ, ОТЦА КАНСЫ, КОТОРЫЙ СВЕРГ С ПРЕСТОЛА УГРАСЕНУ, НО БЫЛ УБИТ КРИШНОЙ, ВОССТАНОВИВШИМ ВЛАСТЬ УГРАСЕНЫ. УДДХАВА - ДЯДЯ ИЛИ ДВОЮРОДНЫЙ БРАТ КРИШНЫ. УЛУПИ – НАГИНИ, БЫВШАЯ СУПРУГОЙ АРДЖУНЫ. УТТАРА – ГЕРОЙ, УПОМИНАЕМЫЙ В ПАРЕ СО СВОИМ БРАТОМ ШАНКХОЙ. ХАРИ – «СВЕТЛО-ЖЁЛТЫЙ, БУЛАНЫЙ», ЭПИТЕТ ВИШНУ-КРИШНЫ, КОТОРЫЙ ИНОГДА ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТСЯ В ОБРАЗЕ КОННОГОЛОВОГО СУЩЕСТВА (ХАЯГРИВА). В ПАРЕ С ХАРОЙ (ШИВОЙ) ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ ЕДИНСТВО СОЗИДАТЕЛЬНОГО, ПОДДЕРЖИВАЮЩЕГО И РАЗРУШИТЕЛЬНОГО НАЧАЛ. ХРАДА – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. ХРИДИКА – «СЕРДЕЧНЫЙ», ЦАРЬ, ОТЕЦ КРИТАВАРМАНА. СЫН ХРИДИКИ – КРИТАВАРМАН. ХРИШИКЕША – ИМЯ ВИШНУ-КРИШНЫ, ИМЕЮЩЕЕ В ЗАВИСИМОСТИ ОТ ДЕЛЕНИЯ ЕГО ДВОЙНУЮ ЭТИМОЛОГИЮ: 1). ХРИШИ-КЕША – «КУРЧАВЫЙ, ЛОХМАТЫЙ», 2). ХРИШИКА-ИША – «ВЛАСТВУЮЩИЙ НАД ЧУВСТВАМИ (ЛЮДЕЙ)». СТОРОННИКАМИ ПЕРВОГО ЯВЛЯЮТСЯ ЕВРОПЕЙСКИЕ САНСКРИТОЛОГИ, ВТОРОГО – ИНДИЙСКИЕ ПАНДИТЫ. ЧАКРАМАНДА – ЗМЕЙ-НАГ, ОБИТАЮЩИЙ В ПАТАЛЕ. ЧАНДРА – ИНОЕ ИМЯ БОГА ЛУНЫ СОМЫ. ЧАРУДЕШНА – «ЧАРУЮЩИЙ ЛИКОМ», СЫН КРИШНЫ. ШАЙБЬЯ – ОДНА ИЗ СУПРУГ ВАСУДЕВЫ. ШАЙНЕЯ – «ВНУК ШИНИ», САТЬЯКИ. ШАКРА – «МОГУЧИЙ», ИНДРА. ШАКУНИ – «СОКОЛ», СЫН СУБАЛЫ, ЦАРЯ ГАНДХАРЫ, БРАТ ГАНДХАРИ, СУПРУГИ ЦАРЯ ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ. ОБЛАДАЯ ЗНАНИЕМ ТАЙНОГО ИСКУССТВА ИГРЫ В КОСТИ, ОН НЕ ТОЛЬКО ДАВАЛ СОВЕТЫ ДУРЬОДХАНЕ, КАК ОТОБРАТЬ ЦАРСТВО У ПАНДАВОВ, НО И САМ ВЁЛ ИГРУ ЗА ДУРЬОДХАНУ, ПРИБЕГАЯ К НЕЧЕСТНЫМ ПРИЁМАМ. В РЕЗУЛЬТАТЕ ПРОИГРЫША ЮДХИШТХИРА ВМЕСТЕ СО СВОИМИ БРАТЬЯМИ НЕ ТОЛЬКО ТЕРЯЛ ЦАРСТВО, НО И ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ, СОГЛАСНО УСЛОВИЯМ ИГРЫ, УДАЛИТЬСЯ В ЛЕС НА ДВЕНАДЦАТЬ ЛЕТ. СЧИТАЕТСЯ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ ЗЛОГО ДУХА ИГРЫ В КОСТИ. ШАЛА – ЦАРЬ, СРАЖАВШИЙСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ КАУРАВОВ. ШАНКХА – ГЕРОЙ, УПОМИНАЕМЫЙ В ПАРЕ СО СВОИМ БРАТОМ УТТАРОЙ. ШАНТАНУ – «МИРОТВОРЕЦ», ЦАРЬ ИЗ ЛУННОЙ ДИНАСТИИ, СЫНОМ ЕГО ОТ ГАНГИ БЫЛ БХИШМА, ОТ САТЬЯВАТИ – ВИЧИТРАВИРЬЯ. ШАУРИ – «ПРОИСХОДЯЩИЙ ИЗ РОДА ШУРЫ», ИМЯ КРИШНЫ ПО ЕГО ДЕДУ ШУРАСЕНЕ, ОТЦУ ВАСУДЕВЫ И КУНТИ. ШЕША – ТЫСЯЧЕГОЛОВЫЙ ЗМЕЙ, НА КОТОРОМ ПОКОИТСЯ ЗЕМЛЯ, ТЕСНО СВЯЗАН С ВИШНУ, КОТОРОМУ ОН СЛУЖИТ ЛОЖЕМ. ДРУГОЕ ИМЯ ШЕШИ – АНАНТА («БЕЗГРАНИЧНЫЙ»). ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ ШЕШИ В ЭПОСЕ СЧИТАЕТСЯ БАЛАРАМА. ШИВА – «БЛАГОЙ», ОДИН ИЗ ТРЕХ ВЕЛИКИХ БОГОВ, ВХОДЯЩИХ В ТРИМУРТИ, ОСНОВНАЯ ЕГО ФУНКЦИЯ – РАЗРУШЕНИЕ МИРА. ШИКХАНДИН – «ВОЛОСАТЫЙ», СЫН ЦАРЯ ДРУПАДЫ, СРАЖАВШИЙСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ ПАНДАВОВ. СОГЛАСНО ПРЕДАНИЮ, ШИКХАНДИН РОДИЛСЯ ДЕВОЧКОЙ, НО ДЛЯ ТОГО, ЧТОБЫ ОТОМСТИТЬ ОСКОРБИВШЕМУ ЕЁ В ПРЕДЫДУЩЕМ РОЖДЕНИИ БХИШМЕ, ОН ОБМЕНЯЛСЯ ПОЛОМ С ЯКШЕЙ СТХУНОЙ И СТАЛ ЮНОШЕЙ. ВО ВРЕМЯ ПОЕДИНКА МЕЖДУ БХИШМОЙ И АРДЖУНОЙ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ НЕ СМОГ ПОБЕДИТЬ СВОЕГО ПРОТИВНИКА И ТОГДА ПОСТАВИЛ ВПЕРЕДИ СЕБЯ ШИКХАНДИНА. НО БХИШМА НЕ РЕШИЛСЯ ПРИМЕНИТЬ ПРОТИВ НЕГО ОРУЖИЕ, ИБО ПРОДОЛЖАЛ ВИДЕТЬ В НЁМ ЖЕНЩИНУ. ЭТИМ ВОСПОЛЬЗОВАЛСЯ АРДЖУНА И ПОРАЗИЛ СТАРОГО ВОИНА МНОЖЕСТВОМ СТРЕЛ. ШРИ – ДРУГОЕ ИМЯ ЛАКШМИ. ПРИСТАВКА «ШРИ-« ОЗНАЧАЕТ «БЛАГОЙ, СВЯТОЙ». ШУКА – «ПОПУГАЙ», СЫН МУДРЕЦА КРИШНЫ ДВАИПАЯНЫ ВЬЯСЫ, С ДЕТСТВА ПРЕДАВАВШИЙСЯ ПОДВИЖНИЧЕСТВУ И ДОСТИГШИЙ СОВЕРШЕНСТВА. В МАХАБХАРАТЕ СОДЕРЖАТСЯ ЧАСТЫЕ УПОМИНАНИЯ О ТОСКЕ ВЬЯСЫ, НАВСЕГДА РАЗЛУЧЕННОГО С СЫНОМ. СЧИТАЕТСЯ, ЧТО ОН РАССКАЗЫВАЛ МАХАБХАРАТУ РАКШАСАМ И ЯКШАМ. ШУРАСЕНА – «ВОЙСКО ГЕРОЕВ», ЦАРЬ ВРИШНИЕВ, ПРАВИВШИЙ В МАТХУРЕ, ОТЕЦ КУНТИ, МАТЕРИ ТРЁХ ПАНДАВОВ, И ВАСУДЕВЫ, ОТЦА КРИШНЫ. ЭКАЛАВЬЯ – СЫН ЦАРЯ НИШАДОВ, СРАЖАВШИЙСЯ НА СТОРОНЕ КАУРАВОВ В БИТВЕ НА КУРУКШЕТРЕ. ЮДХИШТХИРА – «СТОЙКИЙ В БИТВЕ», СТАРШИЙ СЫН ЦАРЯ ПАНДУ И КУНТИ, ЦАРСТВОВАВШИЙ В ИНДРАПРАСТХЕ, ОДИН ИЗ ГЛАВНЫХ ГЕРОЕВ МАХАБХАРАТЫ. ПО ПРЕДАНИЮ, ОН БЫЛ РОЖДЁН МАТЕРЬЮ ОТ ДХАРМЫ, БОГА СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТИ И ЗАКОНА И ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ, ВМЕСТЕ С ВИДУРОЙ, ЕГО ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕМ. ЮЮДХАНА – «УСЕРДНО СРАЖАЮЩИЙСЯ», ЭПИТЕТ ГЕРОЯ САТЬЯКИ, СЫНА САТЬЯКА И ВНУКА ШИНИ (ШАЙНЕИ). ЮЮТСУ – СТО ПЕРВЫЙ СЫН ЦАРЯ ДХРИТАРАШТРЫ, РОДИВШИЙСЯ У НЕГО ОТ ЖЕНЩИНЫ-ВАЙШЬИ. ЯДЖНЯСЕНА – ИМЯ ЦАРЯ ПАНЧАЛОВ ДРУПАДЫ, ОТЦА ДРАУПАДИ И ДХРИШТАДЬЮМНЫ. ЯДЖНЯСЕНИ – ИМЯ ДРАУПАДИ ПО ОТЦУ. ЯМА – В ИНДИЙСКОЙ МИФОЛОГИИ БОГ СМЕРТИ И ПРАВОСУДИЯ, ЦАРЬ МЁРТВЫХ. ЧАСТО ОТОЖДЕСТВЛЯЕТСЯ С БОГОМ ДХАРМОЙ. ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ К ХРАНИТЕЛЯМ МИРА И ПОЧИТАЕТСЯ КАК БОЖЕСТВО – ХРАНИТЕЛЬ ЮГА. СЛОВАРЬ ПРЕДМЕТОВ И ТЕРМИНОВ Аватара – «нисхождение», нисхождение божества на землю, его воплощение в человеке или животном. АГНИХОТРА – «ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ ОГНЮ», ЕЖЕДНЕВНЫЙ ОБРЯД ВОЗЛИЯНИЯ КОРОВЬЕГО МОЛОКА В ОГОНЬ. АГНИШТОМА – «ПРОСЛАВЛЕНИЕ АГНИ», ПЯТИДНЕВНОЕ ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ СОМЫ, СОВЕРШАЕМОЕ ВЕСНОЙ, НАЧИНАЯ С УСТАНОВЛЕННОГО ДНЯ ВЫЖИМАНИЯ СОКА ИЗ РАСТЕНИЯ. АДИТЬИ – ГРУППА, ВКЛЮЧАЯЩАЯ 12 БОЖЕСТВ, СЫНОВЕЙ АДИТИ (МИТРА, ВАРУНА, АРЬЯМАН И ДР.), ОТОЖДЕСТВЛЯЕМЫХ С ДВЕНАДЦАТЬЮ МЕСЯЦАМИ ИЛИ ЗНАКАМИ ЗОДИАКА. В ЭПОСЕ АДИТЬЕЙ ОСОБЕННО ЧАСТО ИМЕНУЕТСЯ СУРЬЯ, БОГ СОЛНЦА. АНГИ – «ЧАСТИ», РАЗРЯД СОЧИНЕНИЙ, СЛУЖИВШИХ ПОСОБИЕМ ПО ПРОИЗНОШЕНИЮ И ТОЛКОВАНИЮ СВЯЩЕННЫХ ВЕДИЙСКИХ ТЕКСТОВ. ВСЕГО НАСЧИТЫВАЕТСЯ ШЕСТЬ АНГ: ШИКША – ПРАВИЛЬНОЕ ПРОИЗНОШЕНИЕ, ЧХАНДАС – ПРОСОДИЯ, ВЬЯКАРАНА – ГРАММАТИКА, НИРУКТА – ЭТИМОЛОГИЯ, ДЖЬОТИША – АСТРОНОМИЯ И КАЛЬПА – РИТУАЛ. АНГИРАСЫ – ПОЛУБОЖЕСТВЕННЫЕ СУЩЕСТВА, ОТЛИЧАЮЩИЕСЯ ДИВНЫМ ПЕНИЕМ, К ИХ ЧИСЛУ ОТНОСЯТСЯ СЕМЬ ДРЕВНИХ МУДРЕЦОВ, СЧИТАЮЩИХСЯ СЫНОВЬЯМИ НЕБА И БОГОВ. АПСАРЫ – В ИНДИЙСКОЙ МИФОЛОГИИ ПРЕЛЕСТНЫЕ НЕБЕСНЫЕ КУРТИЗАНКИ. ДОСТАВЛЯЮТ В МИР ИНДРЫ ПАВШИХ В БИТВЕ ГЕРОЕВ И ВСЯЧЕСКИ ИХ УБЛАЖАЮТ, ПОДОБНО МУСУЛЬМАНСКИМ ГУРИЯМ. НАИБОЛЕЕ ИЗВЕСТНЫ: МЕНАКА, РАМБХА, УРВАШИ. В ЭПОСЕ ВОПЛОЩЕНИЯМИ АПСАР СЧИТАЮТСЯ СУПРУГИ КРИШНЫ. АРГХЬЯ – «ПОЧЁТНАЯ ВОДА», ОДНО ИЗ ПОДНОШЕНИЙ ГОСТЮ. АРТХА – СМ. ТРИВАРГА. АСУРЫ – ДЕМОНЫ, ПРОТИВНИКИ БОГОВ. АТИРАТРА – ОДНА ИЗ ФОРМ ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЯ СОМЫ. АТМАН – ИНДИВИДУАЛЬНЫЙ ДУХ, ПАРАЛЛЕЛЬНЫЙ ДУХУ ВСЕЛЕНСКОМУ – БРАХМАНУ. АШВАМЕДХА – «ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ КОНЯ», ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЕ, КОТОРОЕ СОВЕРШАЛОСЬ МОГУЩЕСТВЕННЫМИ ЦАРЯМИ ДЛЯ ДОСТИЖЕНИЯ ВЛАСТИ «НАД ВСЕЙ ЗЕМЛЁЙ». БЫЛО СВЯЗАНО С ПОДЧИНЕНИЕМ СОСЕДНИХ ГОСУДАРСТВ И ТЕОРЕТИЧЕСКИ ДЛИЛОСЬ ГОД. ЗАКАНЧИВАЛОСЬ ПОСЛЕ ЗАКЛАНИЯ КОНЯ ПОСВЯЩЕНИЕМ НА ЦАРСТВО. СОВЕРШИВШИЙ СТО АШВАМЕДХ СЧИТАЛСЯ РАВНЫМ ИНДРЕ. АШРАМЫ – ЧЕТЫРЕ СТУПЕНИ ЖИЗНИ, ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНЫЕ ДЛЯ ДВАЖДЫРОЖДЁННОГО: 1).БРАХМАЧАРЬЯ, КОГДА УЧЕНИК-БРАХМАЧАРИН ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ЖИТЬ В ДОМЕ УЧИТЕЛЯ, ПОМОГАТЬ ЕМУ ПО ХОЗЯЙСТВУ, ИЗУЧАТЬ ПОД ЕГО РУКОВОДСТВОМ ВЕДЫ И СОБЛЮДАТЬ ОБЕТ ВОЗДЕРЖАНИЯ, 2).ГРИХАСТХА, НА КОТОРОЙ СЛЕДОВАЛО УСТРОИТЬ СЕМЕЙНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ И ОБЕСПЕЧИТЬ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ РОДА, 3).ВАНАПРАСТХА – УХОД В ЛЕСА ДЛЯ ДУХОВНОГО СОВЕРШЕНСТВОВАНИЯ, 4).САННЬЯСА, ПОЛНОЕ ОТРЕЧЕНИЕ ОТ МИРА. БРАХМАН – АБСОЛЮТ, ДУХОВНАЯ ОСНОВА МИРОЗДАНИЯ. ОСВОБОЖДЕНИЕ У ИНДУСОВ МЫСЛИТСЯ КАК ДОСТИЖЕНИЕ ЕДИНСТВА ИНДИВИДУАЛЬНОГО ДУХА – АТМАНА С ДУХОМ КОСМИЧЕСКИМ – БРАХМАНОМ. БРАХМАНЫ – СМ. ВАРНЫ. ВАДЖАПЕЯ – «ПИТЬЕ СИЛЫ», РИТУАЛ, ПРОВОДИМЫЙ ЦАРЕМ, В КОТОРОМ ОСОБАЯ РОЛЬ ОТВОДИЛАСЬ МАНИПУЛЯЦИЯМ С ЖЕРТВЕННЫМ СТОЛБОМ. ВАДЖРА – ОРУЖИЕ ИНДРЫ В ЕГО БИТВАХ С АСУРАМИ, В ЭПОСЕ СЛУЖИТ ЭТАЛОНОМ ТВЁРДОСТИ И РАЗЯЩЕЙ МОЩИ. ВАЙШЬИ – СМ. ВАРНЫ. ВАРНЫ – ЧЕТЫРЕ СОСЛОВИЯ ОБЩЕСТВА В ДРЕВНЕЙ ИНДИИ: БРАХМАНЫ (ЖРЕЦЫ), КШАТРИИ (ВОИНЫ И ПРАВИТЕЛИ), ВАЙШЬИ (КРЕСТЬЯНЕ, РЕМЕСЛЕННИКИ И ТОРГОВЦЫ), ШУДРЫ (НИЗШЕЕ СОСЛОВИЕ, ОБЯЗАННОЕ ОБСЛУЖИВАТЬ ТРИ ОСТАЛЬНЫХ). ВАСУ – ГРУППА, ВКЛЮЧАЮЩАЯ ВОСЕМЬ БОЖЕСТВ, ОЛИЦЕТВОРЯЮЩИХ ПРИРОДНЫЕ ЯВЛЕНИЯ: АХАР – ДЕНЬ, ДХРУВА – ПОЛЯРНАЯ ЗВЕЗДА, СОМА – ЛУНА, АНАЛА – ОГОНЬ, АНИЛА – ВЕТЕР, ПРАБХАСА – ЗАРЯ, ПРАТЬЮША – СВЕТ. ВЕДЫ – ЧЕТЫРЕ СВЯЩЕННЫЕ КНИГИ, СУЩЕСТВОВАВШИЕ ПРЕДВЕЧНО: РИГВЕДА (ВЕДА ГИМНОВ), САМАВЕДА (ВЕДА НАПЕВОВ), ЯДЖУРВЕДА (ВЕДА ЖЕРТВЕННЫХ ФОРМУЛ), АТХАРВАВЕДА (ВЕДА ЗАКЛИНАНИЙ). ВЕДЫ МОГУТ СЛУШАТЬ И ИЗУЧАТЬ ТОЛЬКО ПРЕДСТАВИТЕЛИ ТРЁХ ВЫСШИХ ВАРН: БРАХМАНЫ, КШАТРИИ И ВАЙШЬИ. ШУДРЫ И ЖЕНЩИНЫ К СЛУШАНИЮ ВЕД НЕ ДОПУСКАЛИСЬ. МАХАБХАРАТА ПО СВОЕЙ ЗНАЧИМОСТИ СЧИТАЕТСЯ ПЯТОЙ ВЕДОЙ, ХОТЯ ЕЁ МОГУТ СЛУШАТЬ И ЧИТАТЬ ВСЕ. ВИДЬЯДХАРЫ – СУЩЕСТВА ПОЛУБОЖЕСТВЕННОЙ ПРИРОДЫ, СПОСОБНЫЕ ЛЕТАТЬ ПО ВОЗДУХУ И ИЗМЕНЯТЬ СВОЙ ОБЛИК. ВИШВЕДЕВЫ – ГРУППА БОГОВ НИЗШЕГО ПОРЯДКА. В ИСТОЧНИКАХ СОСТАВ ЭТОЙ ГРУППЫ ПОСТОЯННО МЕНЯЕТСЯ. ГАНДХАРВЫ – СУЩЕСТВА ПОЛУБОЖЕСТВЕННОЙ ПРИРОДЫ, ОБИТАЮЩИЕ НА НЕБЕ И ПЕРЕДВИГАЮЩИЕСЯ ПО ВОЗДУХУ. В ЭПОСЕ ГАНДХАРВЫ ВЫСТУПАЮТ КАК НЕБЕСНЫЕ МУЗЫКАНТЫ, ОНИ ПРИСЛУЖИВАЮТ НА ПИРШЕНСТВАХ БОГОВ. ГУХЬЯКИ – ПОЛУБОЖЕСТВЕННЫЕ СУЩЕСТВА, ЯВЛЯЮЩИЕСЯ НАРЯДУ С ЯКШАМИ ОКРУЖЕНИЕМ КУБЕРЫ СТРАЖАМИ ЕГО СОКРОВИЩ. ДВАЖДЫРОЖДЁННЫЕ – ЧЛЕНЫ ТРЁХ ВЫСШИХ ВАРН: БРАХМАНЫ, КШАТРИИ И ВАЙШЬИ. ИНДУСЫ ПОЛАГАЮТ, ЧТО ЧЕЛОВЕК, НЕ ПРИОБЩИВШИЙСЯ К ЗНАНИЮ ВЕД, ИМЕЕТ ТОЛЬКО ОДНО, ФИЗИЧЕСКОЕ РОЖДЕНИЕ И ЭТИМ НЕ ОТЛИЧАЕТСЯ ОТ ЖИВОТНЫХ. ЧЕЛОВЕК ЖЕ, ПРОШЕДШИЙ ОБРЯД ПОСВЯЩЕНИЯ И ПРИОБЩИВШИЙСЯ К ЗНАНИЮ ВЕД ОБРЕТАЕТ ВТОРОЕ, ВЫСШЕЕ СВОЁ РОЖДЕНИЕ И ПОТОМУ НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ ДВАЖДЫРОЖДЁННЫМ. ДАЙВА – СУДЬБА. ДАЙТЬИ – ОДИН ИЗ ДВУХ, НАРЯДУ С ДАНАВАМИ, РАЗРЯДОВ АСУРОВ. ДХАРМА – УНИВЕРСАЛЬНЫЙ ЗАКОН МИРОЗДАНИЯ, ОДНО ИЗ ВАЖНЕЙШИХ ПОНЯТИЙ ИНДИЙСКОЙ ФИЛОСОФИИ. ИТИХАСА – «ТАК ЭТО БЫЛО», ЭПИЧЕСКИЕ СКАЗАНИЯ О ДЕЯНИЯХ БОГОВ И ГЕРОЕВ. К ИТИХАСАМ ПРИНАДЛЕЖИТ МАХАБХАРАТА, РАМАЯНА, А ТАКЖЕ МЕНЕЕ ПОЧИТАЕМЫЕ ХАРИВАМША И ЙОГАВАСИШТХА. ЙОГА – МИСТИЧЕСКАЯ ПРАКТИКА, ТЕСНО СВЯЗАННАЯ С ФИЛОСОФИЕЙ САНКХЬИ. БЛАГОДАРЯ ЕЙ ПРИОБРЕТАЮТСЯ СВЕРХЪЕСТЕСТВЕННЫЕ СИЛЫ И СПОСОБНОСТИ. КАРМА – ЗАКОНОМЕРНОСТЬ, СОГЛАСНО КОТОРОЙ СТАТУС И СУДЬБА ЖИВОГО СУЩЕСТВА В НАСТОЯЩЕМ ПРЕДОПРЕДЕЛЕНЫ ЕГО ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬЮ В ПРОШЛОЙ ЖИЗНИ. КРОДХАВАШИ – «ОБУЯННЫЕ ГНЕВОМ», РАЗНОВИДНОСТЬ РАКШАСОВ. КШАТРИИ – СМ. ВАРНЫ. МАНТРЫ – ФОРМУЛЫ, ПРОИЗНОСИМЫЕ ИНДУСАМИ ПРИ СОВЕРШЕНИИ ОБРЯДОВ. МАРУТЫ – БОЖЕСТВА БУРИ, ГРОЗЫ И МОЛНИИ. УПОМИНАЮТСЯ В ВЕДАХ. ПОЧИТАЮТСЯ КАК СЫНОВЬЯ РУДРЫ, БОГА БУРИ, СЫНОВЬЯ ИЛИ БРАТЬЯ ИНДРЫ. ВООРУЖЁННЫЕ МОЛНИЯМИ И ГРОМОВЫМИ СТРЕЛАМИ, ОНИ СОПРОВОЖДАЮТ ИНДРУ В ЕГО БИТВАХ С АСУРАМИ. НАГИ – ОГРОМНЫЕ ЗМЕИ-ОБОРОТНИ, ЖИВУЩИЕ В ПОДЗЕМНЫХ МИРАХ И СТЕРЕГУЩИЕ НЕСМЕТНЫЕ СОКРОВИЩА. ЖЕНЩИНЫ НАГОВ – НАГИНИ – ОТЛИЧАЮТСЯ КРАСОТОЙ, И ЧАСТО ВЫХОДЯТ ЗАМУЖ ЗА ЗЕМНЫХ ГЕРОЕВ И ЦАРЕЙ (СР. УЛУПИ, СУПРУГА АРДЖУНЫ). НАКШАТРЫ – «ЛУННЫЕ ДОМА», ТО ЕСТЬ СОЗВЕЗДИЯ ЛУННОГО ЗОДИАКА (СОГЛАСНО ДРЕВНЕИНДИЙСКОЙ АСТРОЛОГИИ, СНАЧАЛА ИХ НАСЧИТЫВАЛОСЬ 27, ВПОСЛЕДСТВИИ – 28). ПАДА – ОДНА ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ ЧАСТЬ ШЛОКИ, СОДЕРЖАЩАЯ ВОСЕМЬ СЛОГОВ. ПАНЧАДЖАНЬЯ – БОЕВАЯ РАКОВИНА КРИШНЫ. ПАТАЛА – ОДИН ИЗ ПОДЗЕМНЫХ МИРОВ, НАСЕЛЁННЫХ ЗМЕЯМИ-НАГАМИ. ПАЯС – РИСОВАЯ КАША НА МОЛОКЕ. Прадакшина – ритуальное обхождение святыни или почитаемого человека по часовой стрелке, форма выражения почтительности. ПРЕТЫ – ЗЛЫЕ ДУХИ, СВЯЗАННЫЕ С РАКШАСАМИ. МИР ПРЕТОВ ТОЖДЕСТВЕН МИРУ ЯМЫ, БОГА СМЕРТИ. ПУРАНЫ – «ДРЕВНИЕ ПРЕДАНИЯ», КОМПЛЕКС ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЙ, ВРАЩАЮЩИХСЯ ВОКРУГ ПЯТИ ОСНОВНЫХ ТЕМ: ПЕРВОТВОРЕНИЕ, ВТОРИЧНОЕ ТВОРЕНИЕ, ГЕНЕАЛОГИЯ ЦАРЕЙ, БОГОВ И ГЕРОЕВ, ЦИКЛЫ ВРЕМЕНИ И ИСТОРИЯ. ОБНАРУЖИВАЮТ ТЕСНУЮ ИДЕЙНУЮ И СЮЖЕТНУЮ СВЯЗЬ С ЭПОСОМ. СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ВОСЕМНАДЦАТЬ ГЛАВНЫХ ПУРАН И НЕСКОЛЬКО ДЕСЯТКОВ ВТОРОСТЕПЕННЫХ. ПХАЛЬГУНИ – НАЗВАНИЕ ДВОЙНОГО «ЛУННОГО ДОМА» (ПУРВА- И УТТАРА-ПХАЛЬГУНИ), СООТВЕТСТВУЕТ ЭЛЕМЕНТАМ СОЗВЕЗДИЯ ЛЕВ. РАДЖАСУЯ – «РОЖДЕНИЕ ЦАРЯ», ОБРЯД ЦАРСКОГО ПОСВЯЩЕНИЯ, СОВЕРШАЛСЯ ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО КШАТРИЯМИ, ДЛИЛСЯ БОЛЕЕ ДВУХ ЛЕТ. РАКШАСЫ – ЗЛЫЕ СУЩЕСТВА, ВРАЖДЕБНЫЕ ЛЮДЯМ. ОПИСЫВАЮТСЯ КАК ЛЮДОЕДЫ, НАПАДАЮЩИЕ ПО НОЧАМ, МЕШАЮЩИЕ ЖЕРТВОПРИНОШЕНИЯМ ОТШЕЛЬНИКОВ. РАМАЯНА – ОДНА ИЗ ИТИХАС, В КОТОРОЙ РАССКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ О ПОДВИГАХ РАМЫ – СЕДЬМОГО ВОПЛОЩЕНИЯ ВИШНУ НА ЗЕМЛЕ. РУДРЫ – «РЕВУНЫ», ГРУППА, СОСТОЯЩАЯ ИЗ 11 ВОЗГЛАВЛЯЕМЫХ РУДРОЙ БОЖЕСТВ. СВЯЗАНЫ С ЯВЛЕНИЯМИ БУРИ И ГРОЗЫ. САДХЬИ – «ПРЕУСПЕВШИЕ», ПОЛУБОЖЕСТВЕННЫЕ СУЩЕСТВА, ОТЛИЧАЮЩИЕСЯ ВЫСОКОЙ ЧИСТОТОЙ И БЛАГОЧЕСТИЕМ.. В ЭПОСЕ УПОМИНАЮТСЯ ОБЫЧНО В ПЕРЕЧНЯХ НЕБОЖИТЕЛЕЙ, СМЕШИВАЯСЬ С СИДДХАМИ. САМХИТА – ЛЮБОЕ МЕТОДИЧЕСКИ ОРГАНИЗОВАННОЕ СОБРАНИЕ ТЕКСТОВ ИЛИ СТИХОВ. САНКХЬЯ – ФИЛОСОФСКАЯ ТЕОРИЯ, РАННИЕ ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ КОТОРОЙ ПРЕДСТАВЛЕНЫ В ЭПОСЕ. СИДДХИ – «ДОСТИГШИЕ», ПОЛУБОЖЕСТВЕННЫЕ СУЩЕСТВА, ОТЛИЧАЮЩИЕСЯ ЧИСТОТОЙ И БЛАГОЧЕСТИЕМ. НАСЕЛЯЮТ НЕБЕСНЫЕ СФЕРЫ, МЕЖДУ НЕБОМ И ЗЕМЛЁЙ. ОБЛАДАЮТ ОСОБЫМИ СВЕРХЪЕСТЕСТВЕННЫМИ КАЧЕСТВАМИ. СОМА – САКРАЛЬНЫЙ НАПИТОК ДРЕВНИХ ИНДИЙЦЕВ, ИМЕВШИЙ, КАК ВИДИМО, СВОЙСТВА НАРКОТИКА-ГАЛЮЦИНОГЕНА. ТРИВАРГА – ТРИ ЦЕЛИ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЙ ЖИЗНИ: 1).ДХАРМА – СЛУЖЕНИЕ РЕЛИГИИ И ОБЩЕСТВЕННОМУ БЛАГУ, 2).АРТХА – НАКОПЛЕНИЕ БОГАТСТВА ИЛИ МАТЕРИАЛЬНЫХ ЦЕННОСТЕЙ, 3).КАМА – ЧУВСТВЕННАЯ ЛЮБОВЬ. ИНОГДА К ЭТИМ ТРЁМ ЦЕЛЯМ ДОБАВЛЯЕТСЯ ЧЕТВЁРТАЯ – МОКША (ДУХОВНОЕ ОСВОБОЖДЕНИЕ КАК ИТОГ НЕУКОСНИТЕЛЬНОГО ПРЕТВОРЕНИЯ ТРЁХ ОСТАЛЬНЫХ). ТУРЬЯ – МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ ИНСТРУМЕНТ, ВОЗМОЖНО ДУХОВОЙ (НАПОДОБИЕ ГОРНА). ХАРИВАМША – «ИСТОРИЯ РОДА ХАРИ», ПРОИЗВЕДЕНИЕ, ПРИМЫКАЮЩЕЕ К МАХАБХАРАТЕ И СЧИТАЮЩЕЕСЯ ЕЕ ДЕВЯТНАДЦАТОЙ КНИГОЙ. ПОСВЯЩЕНО ОПИСАНИЯ ПОДВИГОВ КРИШНЫ И ЕГО ВОСХВАЛЕНИЮ КАК ВОПЛОЩЕНИЯ ВИШНУ. ХОМА – ОБРЯД ПОМЕЩЕНИЯ В ОГОНЬ ЖЕРТВЕННОГО ДАРА (ХАВИС), КОТОРЫМ СЛУЖИЛО ПРЕИМУЩЕСТВЕННО ТОПЛЕНОЕ МАСЛО. ЧАРАНЫ – РАЗРЯД МИФИЧЕСКИХ НЕБЕСНЫХ ПЕВЦОВ. ШАРНГА – «РОГОВОЙ», НАЗВАНИЕ ЛУКА КРИШНЫ. ШАСТРЫ – ИНДУССКИЕ РЕЛИГИОЗНЫЕ ТРАКТАТЫ И – ШИРЕ – СОЧИНЕНИЯ ПО ВСЕМ ОТРАСЛЯМ ЗНАНИЯ. ШЛОКА – ГЛАВНЫЙ СТИХОТВОРНЫЙ РАЗМЕР ЭПОСА, ШИРОКО ИСПОЛЬЗУЕМЫЙ В ТРАДИЦИОННОЙ ИНДИЙСКОЙ ЛИТЕРАТУРЕ; СОСТОИТ ИЗ ЧЕТЫРЁХ ПАД (ПОЛУСТИШИЙ), КАЖДАЯ ИЗ КОТОРЫХ ВКЛЮЧАЕТ ВОСЕМЬ СЛОГОВ. ШРАДДХА – РИТУАЛ ПОМИНОВЕНИЯ УСОПШИХ. ШРУТИ – «УСЛЫШАННОЕ», ЧЕТЫРЕ ВЕДЫ И ПРИЛАГАЮЩИЕСЯ К НИМ ТЕКСТЫ (БРАХМАНЫ, АРАНЬЯКИ И УПАНИШАДЫ), СЧИТАВШИЕСЯ БОЖЕСТВЕННЫМ ОТКРОВЕНИЕМ, ПОЛУЧЕННЫМ ЧЕРЕЗ «СЛЫШАНИЕ» И ПРОТИВОПОСТАВЛЯЮЩИЕСЯ СМРИТИ – «ЗАПОМНЕННОЕ» (ПУРАНЫ И ИТИХАСЫ). ЯКШИ – ДОБРЫЕ СУЩЕСТВА ПОЛУБОЖЕСТВЕННОЙ ПРИРОДЫ. ОНИ СОСТАВЛЯЛИ СВИТУ КУБЕРЫ И СЧИТАЮТСЯ ХРАНИТЕЛЯМИ ЕГО СОКРОВИЩ. ЯТУДХАНЫ – ОБОРОТНИ, ОТОЖДЕСТВЛЯЕМЫЕ С РАКШАСАМИ. БИБЛИОГРАФИЯ 1. Махабхарата. Бомбей: Джагадишвара, 1910 – 1911 (Текст памятника на санскрите). 2. Айравата дас. Ведическая космология. – М.: Йамуна Пресс, 1998. 3. Бируни. Индия / Пер. с. араб. – М.: Ладомир, 1995. 4. Бонгард-Левин Г. М. Грантовский Э. А. От Скифии до Индии. Древние арии: мифы и история. – 3-е изд. - СПб: Алетейя, 2001. 5. Бонгард-Левин Г.М. Ильин Г. Ф. Индия в древности. - М.: Наука, 1985. 6. Бхагавадгита. Книга о Бхишме. – 3-е изд., доп. – СПб.: «A-cad», 1994. 7. Вальмики. Рамаяна. – М.: Гаудия-веданта Пресс, 1999. 8. Гринцер П. А. Древнеиндийский эпос. Генезис и типология. – М.: Наука, 1974. 9. Гринцер П. А. “Махабхарата” и “Рамаяна”. – М.: Наука, 1970. 10. Гринцер П. А. Основные категории классической индийской поэтики. М.: 1987. 11. Древняя Индия: Страна чудес.- М.: ТЕРРА, 1997. 12. Древняя Индия: Три великих сказания. – 2-е изд., доп. – СПб.: Центр «Петербургское Востоковедение», 1995. 13. Законы Ману. \Пер. с санскр. - М.: Наука, 1969. 14. Ильин Г. Ф. Старинное индийское сказание о героях древности «Махабхарата». – М.: Изд-во Акад. наук СССР, 1958. 15. Индуизм. Джайнизм. Сикхизм. - М.: Республика, 1996. 16. История Востока. Т.1. Восток в древности.-М.: Восточная литература, 1997. 17. Калидаса. Род Рагху. – СПб.: Центр «Петербургское Востоковедение», 1996. 18. Кочергина В. А. Санскритско-русский словарь. – 3-е изд., испр. и доп. – М.: Филология, 1996. 19. Махабхарата. – М.: Азбука, 2001. 20. Махабхарата. Книга девятая. Шальяпарва, или Книга о Шалье/ Пер. В. И. Кальянова. – М.: Ладомир, 1996. 21. Махабхарата. Книга десятая. Сауптикапарва, Или Книга об избиениии спящих воинов. Книга одиннадцатая. Стрипарва, или Книга о женах. / Пер. Я. В. Василькова и С. Л. Невелевой. – М.: Янус-К, 1998. 22. Махабхарата. Книга седьмая. Дронапарва, или Книга о Дроне / Пер. В. И. Кальянова.: Наука, 1992. 23. Махабхарата. Книга третья. Лесная (Араньякапарва) /Пер. Я. В. Василькова и С. Л. Невелевой. - М.: Наука, 1987. 24. Махабхарата. Пер. Б. Л. Смирнова. – Т. 4. – Ашхабад: Издательство Академии наук Туркменской ССР, 1958. 25. Махабхарата. Пер. Б. Л. Смирнова. – Т. 7, ч. 2. – Ашхабад: Туркменское издательство, 1963. 26. Махабхарата. Поэтическое переложение С. Л. Северцева. – М.: Международный Центр Рерихов, 2000. 27. Махабхарата. Рамаяна. – М.: Художественная литература, 1974. 28. Мифы народов мира. Энциклопедия в 2-х т. – М.: Сов. Энциклопедия, 1992. 29. Мукундорам Чокроборти Кобиконкон. Песнь о благодарении Чанди (Чондимонгол). – Пер. И. А. Товстых. – М.: Наука, 1980. 30. Пандей Р. Б. Древнеиндийские домашние обряды. – М.: Высшая школа, 1990. 31. Радхакришнан С. Индийская философия: в 2-х т. – М.: Миф, 1993. 32. Ригведа: Мандалы -V.-Пер. Т.Я.Елизаренковой.- М.: Наука, 1989. 33. Садгуру Шивайя Субрамуниясвами. Танец с Шивой. – Пер. с англ. – Киев: София, 1997. 34. Сомадева. Океан сказаний / Пер. с санскр. И. Серебрякова. – М.: Терра, 1998. 35. Тантрический путь. Вып. 3. – М.: Тантра-Сангха, 1996. 36. Темкин Э. Н., Эрман В. Г. Мифы Древней Индии. – М.: Наука, 1982. 37. Темкин Э.Н., Эрман В.Г. Три великие сказания Древней Индии.- М.: Наука, 1979. 38. Томас П. Индия. Эпос, легенды, мифы. – СПб.: Евразия, 2000. 39. Шри Свами Шивананда. Господь Шива и его почитание. – Пер. с англ. – М.: Золотое сечение, 1999. 40. Шри Шримад А. Ч. Бхактиведанта Свами Прабхупада. Источник вечного наслаждения. – М.: Воздушный транспорт, 1990. 41. Упанишады.- 2-е изд.. доп. - М.: Восточная литература, 2000. 42. Apte V. Sh. The Student s Sanskrit-English dictionary. – 2 Ed. – Bombay: Gopal Narayen and Co, 1922. 43. The Mahabharata of Krishna Dwaipayana Vyasa translated by Kesari Mohan Ganguli. Cambridge, Ontario 2002. 44. Subramuniam. Mahabharata. – Bombay, 1980.